Dirty Little Secret
by Yankees01
Summary: Lita and her father just moved to Arizona...they are trying to fit in and have a real life. The only problem is that her father is a criminal. Will Lita fit in and make friends or will his past ruin it for her? Char: Lita, Beth, Legacy, Kofi, CMPunk& more
1. First day

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

_The story is about Lita and her first day of high school... can she fit in? Can she keep her secret from coming out? _

So… it's my first day at my new high school… a.k.a hell. I hated this; I had to move every time my dad committed another crime and we would run away. I was in Arizona now and I wasn't happy. I lived at home, just me and my dad. I was obviously really close to my dad, but I hated it when he would commit fraud under a new name and we would run somewhere else. The only upside to my dad's crimes was that we had money to live off. He would always get an honest job at first just to fly under the radar.

I was now a junior in high school and I hoped that I could make it a whole year at this school. I was getting ready to leave and be the new girl again when my dad stopped me.

"Have a good day, L." he said and I smiled at him.

"You too, Dad, and Dad?" I asked him. He turned and looked at me.

"Please, just let this be home for awhile." I begged him and he sighed.

"Fine, L, but I can't promise anything." He said and I sighed.

"Dad, I'm begging you. Let me be normal; we are in the middle of nowhere." I said and he laughed.

"Fine, I promise." He said and I wanted to believe him to it. I really did.

I climbed into my new SUV, well new to me, and headed off to school. I lived in a subdivision and I liked our new house. I drove about three miles and there was the high school; I already knew that I wasn't going to fit in. I didn't have blonde hair, I wasn't on the cheerleading squad, and I didn't care if I was popular. I was a soccer player and Dad moved us here because they actually had a girl's soccer team.

I pulled up and got out. I grabbed my bag and started for the front door. I was walking when someone ran into me; I walking one minute and flat on my ass the next. I look up to see a guy standing over me.

"Sorry." He mumbled and helped me up.

"It's cool, just show me where the office is and we can call it even." I said and he smiled.

"First you name is…?" he asked me.

"It's Lita." I said and he smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Lita, I'm Chris (Jericho)." He said and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you." I said and he walked me to the office.

I walked inside and an older lady smiled at me, she reminded me of how your grandma should be, and motioned for me to step closer.

"You must be Lita." She said and I smiled at her.

She handed me a schedule and told me to come back at the end of the day. I wondered around until I finally found my class; I was already late. I walked in and the teacher smiled at me.

"You must be Lita." She said and I nodded.

"Take a seat, behind Hunter." She said and I sat down behind him; he was a muscular guy.

I opened my book and started taking notes; the teacher finished before class was over so we were just sitting there.

"Lita?" a girl said next to me and I looked at her.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Hi, I'm Trish." She said and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you." I said and she smiled.

"You too, this is Gail." She said and pointed to the girl on the other side of me. I smiled at her and she smiled back; I got a fake feeling from these girls. I talked to them until the bell rang and we got up to leave.

"Where is your next class?" a girl, who had been sitting near the front of the class, asked me.

"Um… English?" I said.

"Me too, I will help you." she said and I smiled at her.

"I'm Lita." I said and she nodded.

"I'm Beth." She said and I nodded.

"Thanks for the help." I said.

We were walking to the next class when some guys were yelling at Beth. She turned and smiled at them.

"Hey guys!" she said and they walked over to us.

"Hi." The taller guy said.

"Hi." I replied back.

"Guys, this is Lita, she's new." Beth said and they smiled at me.

"Lita, this is Cody, Ted, and Kofi." She said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Likewise, but come on, we can't be late." Kofi said and we all started to heard in different directions.

"Hey Lita, you are welcome to sit with us at lunch." Cody said and I gave him the thumbs up as we sat down in another class. I got my book and sat down behind Beth.

"You must be new?" a girl asked me and I turned to see a blonde girl staring at me. She was sitting two people over from me and she had a dead stare on me.

"Yeah, I'm Lita." I said.

"I'm Michelle and you need to stay away from Beth." She said and people were looking at us now. She had an annoying voice.

"Kind of like you need to stay away from helium and stay on tanners?" I asked her and people were laughing at us.

"I am trying to be nice and warn you." she said.

"Warn me about what?" I asked her.

"You don't want your reputation to be ruined by her…do you?" she asked me in shock. Beth didn't seem like a bad person to me.

"If me having a good reputation here means turning into someone like you… then I will take my chances with her any day." I said and Michelle gasped.

"Fine, but I warned you." she said and turned back around.

I just sat back in my seat and didn't care about most people here. I knew my dad well enough to know that even if I did make it a year; he wouldn't care if I got into a few cat fights.

We ended that class and started to our lockers. My locker was a few down from Beth's. We were both happy because we both played soccer; I was happy to have a friend or at least someone to talk to.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Beth said and I looked at her.

"No problem, you were nice enough to show me around." I said and she nodded.

"Come on, let's go to lunch." She said.

We walked in the cafeteria and it was like every other one that I had been in; it was divided into groups. We grabbed food and headed to the table where the guys were that talked to us earlier; there were also two girls sitting there.

"Hey, guys, this is Lita." Beth said as we sat down.

"Lita, you know Cody, Ted, and Kofi… that's Maria and Eve." Beth said and I waved.

"You must be the one that told Michelle she used to much spray tanner." Maria said and I just cracked a smile.

"Way to go." Ted said and I smiled.

I was looking around when I saw the guy that I bumped into earlier; he was at the table with Michelle and the other girls that were bitches earlier.

"Lita, where are you from?" Cody asked me and I looked at him.

"Here and there… I have had to move a lot." I said and he nodded.

"You two brothers?" I asked Ted and he laughed.

"Nah, just best friends since kindergarten." He said and I nodded. I didn't have any friends like that.

I sat there and talked to them until lunch was over.

"What do you have next?" Beth asked me.

"Um… history?" I said and she made a face.

"Come on, you have class with me now." Ted said and he looked so happy to walk with me.

"I will find you at the lockers after school and I will show you where the locker room is." Beth said and I nodded.

I walked with Ted to the next class, got my book , and sat down behind him.

"You must be Lita." A voice said and I smirked.

"Glad to know my name precedes me." I said and turned to see who was talking to me. I was talking to a thing of perfection… he was muscular, tanned, and the most gorgeous brown eyes I had ever seen.

"Well, not many people will tell Michelle off, especially on their first day." He said and I nodded.

"Well, you know my name… what's your name?" I asked him.

"I'm Phil." He said and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you." I said and he smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you too." He said.

I had a hard time concentrating on class when he was sitting beside me. I was glad when the class was over and I had the next class with Ted. I had auto body… I was the only girl. I didn't care; I had learned a lot about cars from my dad.

I got done and met Beth back at the lockers. We changed and soccer practice was good. I was on the team after the coach saw me during practice. Beth, Maria, and Eve were on the team. I was glad that I knew some people after my first day. I got home late and wanted to crash.

"How did it go?" Dad asked me.

"Pretty good, I am on the soccer team." I said and he smiled at me.

"I got a job." He said and I was shocked… it only took him a day.

"Where?" I asked him.

"I am a cop." He said and I about died laughing.

"Seriously, dad?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I haven't used my real name ever so when they ran it… they didn't find anything. I figure it's a good thing to learn the inner workings." He said and I just shook my head at him.

"When do you start?" I asked him.

"In a week… I am waiting for the rest of the stuff… like prints and other things." He said and I was shocked. I knew that since Dad had many disguises and had never been caught that he wouldn't have a problem getting the job.

I crashed and was just happy that I had made it through the first day…

**a/n: Let me know what you think...**


	2. Still Meeting People

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**MickieMelina4Eva & - Thanks for the reviews!**

I went to school the next day and I didn't have any problems with any of the 'fake' people as Beth called them. I was so glad that I had made friends like Beth and Eve. I was also glad that today was Friday; I always liked the weekend.

I was at lunch with everyone and I was looking around; I noticed Phil and he smiled at me. I smiled back and turned back around.

"You are asking for trouble." Kofi said and I looked at him strange.

"What?" I asked him.

"I saw you looking at the 'popular' kids… if you deal with them it's like selling your soul to the devil." He said and I nodded.

"Um… ok…" I said.

"They will just make you a clone and you are way to interesting to be a clone." Another guy said when he sat down across from me.

"Um… thanks." I said and he smiled as another guy sat down next to him.

"I'm Jeff and this is my brother Matt." He said and I nodded.

"Hi, I'm Lita." I said.

"We know, everyone knows who you are since you told Michelle to stop using spray on tanners." A blonde guy said and sat down next to Matt.

"I guess I'm never going to live that down." I said.

"I'm Shannon, and I wouldn't want to." He said; I just smiled. I noticed Beth was watching Shannon intensely. I was going to guess she had a crush on him or really hated him.

"Hey, Lita." I heard someone say and I looked around to see the blonde guy that I had run into walking towards me.

"Oh, god, it's Jericho." Eve mumbled and I looked at her strange.

"Horny." She mouthed and I tried not to laugh.

"Lita?" Chris said and I turned to face him.

"Chris, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, um, what are you doing tonight?" he asked me.

"Um…" I was saying.

"She is going with us to bonfire." Beth said and Chris looked at little disappointed.

"Ok, maybe some other time." I said and he smiled at me. I turned back around and exhaled.

"Thanks, now what's the bonfire?" I asked them.

"It's where we all go on the first Friday of the month." Jeff said and I nodded.

"You can ride with me if you want to." Beth said.

"Alright, thanks." I said.

I talked with them the rest of lunch and walked with Ted to my last two classes. I was glad for auto body because we didn't do anything. I was sitting there talking to Ted and Tyson; Tyson was a nice guy and Beth's ex-boyfriend. They still got along and he was going to be there tonight.

"So, you must be Lita." I heard a voice say and I could tell by the bad expression on Ted's face that this wasn't going to be a friendly encounter.

"Yeah." I said and turned around. I was surprised to see three guys standing behind me.

"Did you need something?" I asked the guy who was talking.

"Yeah, I need you and me…" he was saying when Ted stood up.

"Shut it, Dave." He warned and Dave just smirked.

"I see that you already have a follower. I just wanted to meet the girl with the big mouth." He said and I nodded.

"Well, you met her now run along." I said and Tyson chuckled.

"You have to meet all of us; I'm Hunter and this is Shawn." He said and I nodded.

"Now my day is complete since I met you." I said in a sarcastic tone and Shawn laughed at me.

They just walked away and I turned back to Tyson and Ted; another guy walked up and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Davey." He said and I smiled.

"I'm Lita." I said and I was actually getting tired of meeting new people.

"Which group do they belong in?" I asked them.

"Jocks… football team." Ted said and I nodded.

The day finally ended and I gave Beth directions to my house. She was going to come get me in a little bit so we could go to the bonfire tonight. I got home and pulled in the driveway; I needed to add oil to my SUV so I opened the hood and started to look for it in the garage.

"Nice ride." A voice said and I turned to see a tall, muscular, brown haired guy standing in my drive way.

"Um… thanks." I said as I grabbed the oil and walked back to my car.

"I'm John." He said and I smiled.

"I'm Lita." I said.

"Oh, you're Lita." He said and sounded surprised.

"Let me guess… you heard about the tanning comment that I made to Michelle?" I said and he looked confused.

"No, you are the girl that Chris keeps talking about." He said and I nodded.

"Oh, well… ok." I said and he smiled; he had a nice smile.

I stood there and talked to John while I fixed my oil and he seemed impressed that I was working on my own car.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked me.

"Oh, I'm going to the bonfire." I said and he nodded slowly.

"You must be friends with the rejects…" he said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him.

"I just know that it's their thing on Friday night to go to whoever's house and have a bonfire." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I just don't get why they are called the rejects." He said.

"They don't try to conform." He said.

"Sounds normal to me." I said and he laughed.

I talked to him for a few more minutes when I saw two cars pull up to his house.

"Johnny Boy come on!" a guy yelled and he smiled at me.

"I will talk to you later." He said and I nodded as I walked inside.

I got ready and Beth picked me up. I was in jeans and a tank top; I had a hoodie with me in case. Beth was dressed the same way so I knew that I would at least fit in with one other person. We drove up to this huge house and went behind it; there was a barn and more land.

"Who's house is this?" I asked her.

"Ted's." she said and I nodded.

"What do his parents do?" I asked her.

"I think his dad was an actor or wrestler or something like that… we don't really ask." She said and I nodded.

We got out and walked to the other barn. I walked in following Beth and I was shocked… it wasn't actually barn, but huge rec room.

"Hey Lita!" Ted called from the loft and I waved.

"I think he likes you." she said and I shrugged.

"Oh, I needed to talk to you about someone." I told her as Ted walked up.

'Later' she mouthed and I nodded.

"Come on, I will show you around." Ted said and I followed him.

He showed me around the entire barn. I loved the loft because the doors opened and you could see everything around here.

"You like the view?" he asked me and I nodded.

"It's beautiful." I said and he smiled at me.

"Come on! We want the bonfire!" someone yelled and we both went downstairs.

I walked over to Beth, Maria, and Eve while they started up the bonfire. I was having fun because I had never done anything like this before.

"So who did you want to ask me about?" Beth asked me when all the guys had walked away.

"John?" I asked her and her eyes got wide.

"Did he talk to you?" Eve asked me.

"He is my neighbor." I said.

"He is on the football team and a complete player." Maria said and I nodded.

I talked to them about a few more people and I laughed at some people.

"Come on, girls, food." Jeff said and we all walked over there. They were handing us food and we ate sitting in beach chairs and having fun. We all stayed at Ted's until early that morning; Beth dropped me off at my house and I went to my room. I had a note laying on my bed from my dad… he wanted to talk. Oh joy, who knows what that means… I needed sleep first. I crashed and didn't want to move until noon.

**a/n: Let me know what you think...**


	3. Clarification

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**MRS. PRICELESS, MickeMelina4Eva, Ms. SwontonBomb, & Sonib89 - Thanks for the reviews! I really appriciate them! **

I got up on Saturday and walked downstairs. Dad was in the kitchen; I sat at the table and he smiled at me.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked him.

"Yeah, are you happy so far?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I like it so far." I said and he sat down.

"L, I promised you that I would try this for awhile and I think this is going to work." He said and I smiled; I was glad. I had friends, I was on a soccer team, and this was a nice place.

"Thanks, Dad." I said.

"Did you have fun last night?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am making friends." I said.

We talked for a little bit and he was on the 2-10 shift so he would be leaving soon; I didn't get up until after noon. I showered and changed. I was going to read outside. I walked outside and sat in the driveway because it blocked the house from the sun.

I was laying down when I realized the clouds were really pretty, so I stopped reading and started to watch the clouds.

"Whatcha doin?" John asked me as he walked up.

"Watching clouds." I said and he looked up.

"You can lay down if you want to." I said and he laid down next to me; I didn't think that he would.

We were laying there talking about clouds and John was really nice. I knew what they had told me about it and it was in the back of my mind, but he was a really nice guy.

"So, how do you like school?" he asked me.

"Good, I just can't remember who is in what group and who I'm not supposed to talk to." I said and he laughed.

"Yeah, we are a little clicky." He said and I laughed.

"A little?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Come on, I will help you." he said and got up. He helped me up and started to walk away.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"My house, I will show you the clicks… we can look through my year books." He said and I nodded.

"Let me grab my phone." I said and walked inside. John waited outside while I grabbed my bag and walked across the street with him. We walked over there and walked inside; he had brothers and his mom just smiled at me.

"Hi, you must be Lita." She said and I smiled.

"Yes, Ma'am, I just moved across the street with my dad." I said and she smiled.

"It's Carol, and welcome to the neighborhood." She said and I smiled.

"We will be upstairs in the rec room." John said and pulled me upstairs.

I sat on the couch while John dugout year books and sat on the couch with me. I took some and he started to open them.

"Alright, so you're in the rejects so this is your group." He said and started to flip pages.

"You know Beth…Maria…Eve…Ted…Cody…Jeff…Matt…Kofi…Evan…Brie…Tyson…Davey…Mickie…Trent (Baretta)…Nattie…and Ron (R-Truth). He said and I nodded. I was laughing at some of the pictures.

"Alright, now who makes up the 'fakes'?" I asked him.

"Nice name for them." He said and I smiled.

"They are Trish…Gail…Tiffany…Nikki…Maryse… and Layla." He said.

"Wait are Nikki and Brie twins?" I asked him and he nodded.

"That's strange." I said and he shook his head no.

"Nope, not really." He said and I nodded.

"Now, what group are you in?" I asked him.

"Technically, I am in the jocks." He said and I nodded.

"Shouldn't I be in that?" I asked him.

"Ok… so mainly the football team." He said and I nodded.

"Me…Dave…Shawn…Hunter…Phil…Luke…Jack…Chris (Masters)…Jay(Christian)…Randy…Mike(Miz)…Show…Chris…Shad…Rey…JTG… and Mark." He said and I nodded.

"His name is Show?" I asked him and he laughed at me.

"No, his name is Paul, but we all call him Show." He said and I nodded.

"Do the fakes and jocks hand out a lot?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Any other groups?" I asked him.

"The only other real group is the drama/art people." He said and I nodded.

"Do I need to avoid them?" I asked him and he laughed.

"No, they are cool people, but they just keep mostly to themselves. They think way different than the rest of us." He said and I nodded.

"They are…Yoshi…Dustin(Goldust)…Caylen(Croft)…Kelly…Jimmy…Melina…Zack…Katie…Santino…Drew… and Alvin (MVP)." He said and I nodded. I laughed at most of the pictures and realized that the group were makes up of most of the high school… they didn't stick to one grade.

"What grade are you in?" I asked him.

"11th." He said and I nodded.

"Same as you?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Thanks for clearing everything up." I told him and he nodded.

We were watching TV and talking when one of his brother's came upstairs and started to bug him. I found out that John was the youngest and I was laughing at him.

"Lita?" his mom yelled to me.

"Ma'am." I said.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked me.

"Yes!" John and his brother yelled.

"Sure." I answered laughing.

I was talking with them until we date. I got to meet John's whole family and they were nice people. They wanted to meet my dad and I told them that I would send him over to say Hi when he wasn't working.

I was outside with John and his brothers after we ate. They were shoot the basketball; I would have to shoot every now and then. We were having fun when Dave and Randy walked through the back gate. I just looked at John.

"Hey guys." They said.

"Hey, what's up?" Randy said and then noticed me.

"Oh, I didn't know you were hanging out with the rejects." He said and I just sighed.

"Thanks for the help John, see you later." I said and grabbed my bag. I walked back to my house and John didn't even try to stop me. I walked back to my house and Beth had texted me. I texted her back and started to watch TV. I must have fallen asleep when the doorbell rang. I got up and turned on the lights; it was John.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier." He said and I nodded.

"It's cool, we are in different groups." I said and he looked down.

"I like hanging out with you." he said and I nodded. I grabbed his hand and wrote my number on it.

"Secret friends are always the best." I said and he smiled.

"See ya later." He said and walked back to his house. I was tired so I walked upstairs. I already had a text from John by the time I got ready for bed. I texted him back and fell asleep; at least I knew who I was and wasn't supposed to talk to now.

Sunday went by slowly and Dad went to work; I finished up homework and Beth hung out with me that night. She thought it was hilarious that I lived across the street from John. He seemed like a nice guy, but he didn't have the best reputation.

**a/n: Let me know if you have an suggestions. **


	4. Just another day

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Ms. SwontonBomb & Sonib89 - Thanks for the reviews! I really appriciate them! **

The week started and was going by pretty smooth. I got to see Jeff and Mike go at it and Jeff kicked Mike's ass. I was glad that I was a reject, even though the fakes kept trying to get me to be friends with them. Beth threatened them one time to leave me alone and I think that she scared them.

"How are you feeling about the game?" Ted asked me as we walked into History.

"Good." I said and he smiled at me.

"Oh, hey since we have a test in a few days, would you want to study one day after work?" he asked me.

"Sure…" I said and he just laughed at me.

"I gotta get good grades, my dad will beat me." He said and I nodded.

"If your brother doesn't beat him to it." I said and he rolled his eyes. I had met Ted's brother when we were at the bonfire; he was a bigger guy.

We talked through most of history since the teacher didn't care today. We would have a study day tomorrow, so today was nothing new. I was talking to Ted and Nattie when Randy walked up to us.

"Lita?" he said and I looked at him.

"What, Orton?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"You know, you could get John if you were just friends with us." He said and I smirked.

"John is my neighbor. I would rather just be neighbors with someone than sell my soul to you all." I said and he looked stunned.

"Well, then kiss your chance with him good bye." He said.

"What makes you think I want a chance with him?" I asked him.

"I saw how you were looking at him when you were over at his house." He said.

"And how was that? Please enlighten me, because I have no clue." I said and Ted just smirked.

"You wanted him." He said and I laughed at him.

"The only thing I want, Orton, is you… to get out of my face; and stop imagining things." I said and he stomped away.

"You and John are neighbors?" Nattie asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, his mom invited me over for dinner the other night. I was leaving when dumb and dumber showed up." I said as I pointed to Randy and Dave.

The rest of the day went good and we had the soccer game tonight. I was on the field with Beth when Mickie ran up to us.

"Guess what?" she asked and we shook our heads.

"I have a date with Drew!" she said and we hugged her. I realized it was ok to date anyone except those on the football team, they were too good for us.

"When?" Beth asked.

"Tomorrow night." She said and she was so happy.

"So, I guess you won't be at the study group?" Beth asked her.

"No, I can skip one group." She said and we were laughing.

The game went good and I was glad that a lot of my new friends were there; we won the game and I was happy. I actually got to play most of the game and I had done well. Beth was mean on the field so I was glad that I was playing on her team instead of against her.

"Come on, we are going out to eat." Cody said and I walked over to where we were all parked.

"He, can I ride with you?" Beth and Mickie asked me and I nodded.

I followed Cody and Ted in Cody's truck to a nearby restaurant. A few more people showed up and I had fun hanging out with them. I noticed Beth and Shannon were flirting; Shannon had come without Matt or Jeff. I thought they were cute together and I was pretty sure that he liked her.

Beth was going to stay the night tonight. My dad had met her parents and since her parents were going out of two, she was staying here tonight. We were in the driveway when I heard some people talking across the street. I looked over to see John and Randy talking; I didn't want to deal with them right now.

"Did you win?" Randy asked us.

"Maybe if you had come to the game you would know." Beth said and I was laughing.

"Maybe if the team had better looking people on it I would." He shot back.

"Same could be said for the football team." I said and John cracked a smile. Randy wasn't fast enough with a comeback so we went inside.

"I swear John might like you." Beth said and I just looked at her strange.

"Nope, don't think so." I said and she shrugged.

"The fakes/popular people don't date rejects we are below them." I said mocking Michelle and Beth was laughing at me.

"Oh, when are you going to tell Shannon that you like him?" I asked her and she blushed.

"Ahh… you do like him." I said and she just shrugged.

We were talking until Dad told us to go to bed. I slept in my bed and Beth slept in the guest bed room.

The next morning we got up and ate before going to school; Dad has cooked breakfast this morning and Beth was jealous because he cooked real food as she put it. We got to school and the day dragged on. I was so glad when school was over; we were all going to Ted's house tonight. Mickie was so nervous about her date, but we kept telling her that it would be fun.

Ted's house was so big, but we all stayed in the barn. We were talking when Ted's mom came into the barn.

"What do you all want for dinner?" she asked us.

"Pizza!" Cody said and she laughed at him.

"I swear you live off pizza." She said and we were laughing.

"Pizza ok with everyone?" she asked us and we all agreed.

We started to study and had more fun making fun of certain people. I was glad that I had fit in here and I was glad that they had accepted me; I hadn't really fit in everywhere else I had lived. We studied and ate pizza; I didn't care about the test by the time were done. We goofed off most of the time anyways.

"Hey, do you all want to come over this weekend and swim?" Ted asked us as we were leaving.

"Sure." Beth said and lokoed at me.

"Yeah, I can as long as my dad doesn't have anything for me to do." I said. The guys all agreed and we would ask the rest of the people at school tomorrow. I left and went home; I was tired.

"Lita?" I heard a voice say and I turned to see John walking across the street.

"Are you supposed to be talking to me?" I asked him and he laughed at me.

"I can if I want to." He said.

"What about your idiot friends?" I asked him.

"What about them?" he asked me.

"They seem to care a lot more than mine do." I said and he just shrugged.

"Like you said, secret friends are always fun." He said and I rolled my eyes.

I talked to John for a little bit before going inside and crashing; I needed some sleep.

**a/n: Let me know if you have an suggestions. **


	5. Weekend

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Ms. SwontonBomb & Sonib89 - Thanks for continuing to review! It means a lot!**

The rest of the week went good; we all passed the test. I think the best thing that happened was when Maria accidentally spilled her drink on Michelle; it was great. Maria just acted innocent and Michelle was pissed. I was so glad that Friday came because I was going to Beth's; we were going to Ted's on Saturday. Dad was so busy with work that he only wanted me home for breakfast during the week. Dad always cooked amazing breakfasts and that's when we had our talks.

We left school and I followed Beth to her house. I hadn't been to Beth's house yet, but I had met her parents at school. They seemed like nice people and Beth lived in a huge house. We walked in and she showed me around; definitely a big house. Beth had an older brother who was in college; he would be home this weekend.

"What do you two want for dinner?" Beth's mom asked us as she came into Beth's room.

"Chinese." Beth said and her mom looked at me; I just nodded in agreement.

"Alright, be ready in 20 minutes." She said and we nodded.

I was looking out the window when I saw some people in the street that looked familiar. Beth lived on a the end of a cul-de-sac and it was a large neighborhood.

"Hey, Beth?" I asked her and she walked over to the window.

"Are your neighbors Matt and Jeff?" I asked her and she nodded. I was laughing.

"Hey, at least they aren't John." She said and I shrugged.

We left to go eat Chinese and I had fun with Beth's mom; her dad was working late tonight. We ate and then went to the grocery store; Beth and I were making fun of names of products and her mom had fun with us.

We finally got back to Beth's house and helped her put stuff up. We were in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. Beth opened it; it was Jeff, Matt, Shannon, and Cody.

"Come on, it's nice out." Jeff said and we both walked outside.

"Let's go." Matt said and we walked over to their house. They had a trampoline in the backyard and they were doing flips off of it. Beth, Shannon, Cody and me were sitting in the swings talking.

"Where's Ted?" I asked Cody.

"He had to do something with his dad." He said and I nodded.

"Lita, come on." Jeff said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Come on, do a flip." Jeff said and I looked at him.

"No." I said and he laughed.

"Come on, it's not hard." He said and helped me up on the trampoline.

I was having fun doing flips with the guys while Shannon and Beth talked; they so liked each other. I was jumping around and I ended up smacking into Jeff; I fell over on him and we were laughing.

"Sorry." I said and he just shrugged.

"Ah, it's not that bad." He said and I smiled at him.

Matt helped up us and it was getting pretty dark outside; we didn't stay much longer before going back to Beth's. We stayed up late that night talking about guys, movies, and random things. I was so glad that I was friends with Beth and not frienemies with the fakes, because you knew they really couldn't be good friends when they were jealous of each other.

The next day was a lazy one and we didn't go over to Ted's until that afternoon; I was glad to go swimming. A lot of people ended up showing up and I was surprised that a few people were there. Ted's brother was a year older than him and he was on the football team so a lot of people that I didn't hang out with were there as well. I was having fun and we stayed a long time. The sun went down and they started up the fire pit; we were all sitting around it and talking.

"Hey, Lita." Ted said and I looked at him.

"Come here." He said and I followed him into the barn; no one noticed that we were gone.

I followed him upstairs and he opened the doors to show me the view; it was amazing.

"I thought you might want to see the stars." He said and I smiled at him.

"It's amazing." I said and was looking at them.

"Here, try this." He said and I looked over to see him standing beside a telescope.

I walked over and I was looking at the stars; it was beautiful. He was showing me stars to look at it and I was having fun.

"Thanks, Ted." I said and he smiled at me.

"You can come here anytime you want to." He said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, but I am sure that you would get tired of me." I said and he shook his head no.

"Nah, I don't think so." He said and I just shrugged.

"Lita?" I heard someone call for me and I looked to see John standing at the stairs.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"I told Beth I would take you home; come on." He said and I sensed jealously in his voice.

"Alright." I said back and looked at Ted.

"I didn't know you and John were friends." He said.

"We aren't; he's my neighbor." I said and Ted just shrugged.

I grabbed my stuff from Beth's car and got into John's truck. I wasn't really happy about this, but it was a ride back home. I didn't want to make Beth drive me everywhere. The ride home was silent except for the radio.

"Thanks." I said and started across the street.

"What's the matter?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I am glad you gave me a ride, but John we aren't in the same group. I like my friends; I also like you, but I will lose one or the other if you keep doing stuff like that." I said and he sighed.

"I know your right, but I like you. You aren't like anyone I hang out with." He said and I smirked.

"Then maybe you should try hanging out with a different group." I said and he nodded.

"Night John." I said and walked to the house.

"Night Lita." I heard him say about the time I got to my driveway.

I went inside showered and crawled into bed. I checked my phone and saw I had a text message; it was from Ted.

_I'm glad you came today. ~ T_

_Thanks, I had fun.~ L_

_Are you and John dating? ~ T_

_Nope, just my neighbor. ~ L_

_He seems protective. ~ T_

_? Not worried about it. ~ L_

_K, Can't wait til Monday. ~ T_

_? ~ L_

_I get 2 C U. ~ T_

_LOL… yeah. Night Ted. ~ L_

_Night Li ~ T_

I didn't know if he was serious or not, but I feel asleep before I had time to think about it.

The next day dragged by; I just hung out at the house because Beth was doing something with Shannon. Eve did end up coming over that night because we had to study for Math; I knew that I wouldn't forget because it was my first class.

Eve and I decided to sit outside and study because it felt so good. We were studying when we heard people talking across the street. I looked over to see John, Chris (Jericho), Phil, and Randy throwing a football around. I noticed Eve watching them.

"Which one do you like?" I asked her and she looked down.

"Randy." She said and I nodded.

"Have you ever talked to him?" I asked her.

"Ok, let me correct that… I like him when he keeps his mouth shut." She said and we were laughing. I noticed that John looked over when we were laughing.

"You know; I think Cena might like you." she said and I sighed.

"Yeah, I really don't care right now." I said and she looked at me strange.

"I haven't been here a month; guys aren't on my priority list." I said.

"Good idea." She said.

"So, five bucks says that Beth and Shannon are dating by tomorrow?" she asked me and I laughed.

"Probably." I said.

"Watch out." John yelled and the ball came flying towards us. I caught it and threw it back.

"Thanks." Chris yelled and I smiled at them.

Eve left later that night and I went to bed; I wasn't worried about my math test. I couldn't wait to hear about Beth and Shannon's date.

**a/n: Let me know if you have an suggestions. **


	6. Hard to be friends

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Ms. SwontonBomb & Sonib89 - Thanks for the reviews! I know its a short chapter... sorry. **

The next day was an interesting one; Beth was at my car before I got out of it. She looked really excited and I had a feeling that it was because she was dating Shannon.

"So, how was last night?" I asked her as we walked inside.

"Good, we are dating." She said and I hugged her as we grabbed our stuff out of our lockers.

The first class was my Math test; I knew that I did good on it. I got done and went to the next class; Beth was still smiling about it.

"Lita, I heard a rumor about you." Michelle said and I just looked at her.

"What is it this time?" I asked her.

"I heard that you were dating John." She said and I looked surprised.

"Nope." I said and she looked mean.

"Good, because he is mine!" she said and I just smirked.

"Does he know that?" I asked her.

"Not yet, but he will." She said and I just nodded. I realized right then that Michelle was officially crazy.

I was glad when it was lunch; I could see more of my friends. We all decided to eat outside today; I was glad. I was sitting there when John walked up to our table.

"Lita?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"Can you come here?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"I can talk to you when I get home." I said and turned back around.

"I need to talk…" he was saying when Ted stood up.

"She said later, Cena." He said and I turned back around. Cody, Ted, and Jeff were all standing there waiting for Cena to leave.

"Fine, I will just come see you when I get home." He said and I shrugged.

"I would hate to have him as a neighbor." Maria said and I shrugged.

"He doesn't bother me when I don't see him." I said and they were laughing at me.

I was walking to my next class with Ted.

"Thanks, for getting him to go away." I said and he smiled at me.

"I know what it's like to be bugged… it isn't fun." He said and I nodded.

We went to our last two classes and then I had soccer practice. I was walking to the field with Eve and Beth.

"I heard Cena was bothering you at lunch." Eve said and I nodded.

"Yeah, see what happens when you get detention, you miss good stuff." I said and she was laughing at me.

We had a good soccer practice and Beth might have accidentally sprained Michelle's ankle. I gave Layla a nice bruise, but it wasn't my fault that she couldn't play goalie.

"Hey, you want to come over for dinner?" Eve asked Beth and me.

"Sure." I said and Beth couldn't.

We went to Eve's house and she didn't live to far away from me. I liked her mom and her dad was never at home because he was a police officer with my dad. I ate and did homework with Eve. I really didn't want to go home because I didn't want to talk to John.

"Are you going to talk to John when you get home?" Eve asked me.

"I am not going to go looking for him." I said and she laughed.

"It's ok, I think that Ted likes you for the way he told John to go away." She said and I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said.

"Do you like Ted?" she asked me.

"He seems like a nice guy." I said and she nodded.

"I will let you in on a secret. Ted used to date Michelle; she cheated on him. We all know that she wants him back because of how she looks at him. She also tries to make him jealous all the time." She said and I was surprised.

"When did they date?" I asked her.

"Like a year ago, then Michelle's mom married this rich guy and everything changed. Michelle thought she could do and have anything she wanted. She became popular and stopped being friends with those of us who cared." She said and I nodded. I was surprised that Michelle was normal at one time.

Eve and I kept talking until it got late and I needed to go home. I pulled in my driveway and I was walking up to the door when I noticed John sitting on the front porch. I figured he must really want to talk to me, since he was waiting for me. He stood up when he saw me and walked towards me.

"What John?" I asked him.

"I was going to see if you wanted to go out tomorrow night?" he asked me.

"John, we aren't in the same group; I already have enough shit going around about me. Plus, you change when you are with your friends." I said and he sighed.

"At least I acknowledge you." he said and I glared at him.

"Acknowledging my bra size and comparing it to everyone else's isn't really acknowledging me John." I said and he looked down.

"Besides you are Michelle's." I said and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Then I guess you are Ted's." he said and I shrugged.

"Please go out with me tomorrow." He begged and I sighed.

"I can't, John." I said and he looked down.

"Come over?" he asked me. I really did want to be friends with him, but he made it difficult.

"Fine." I agreed and knew that I would kick myself for it later.

I went inside and showered; I didn't know what to do about John. He really was a nice guy, but he could be an ass around his friends. I just fell asleep and already dreaded tomorrow.

I got up the next day and I put on whatever was in the floor; I wasn't really trying. I wanted to be unappealing; I didn't want guys to notice me. I didn't want the hassle of dealing with it. I got to school right on time and walked into Math class.

"You ok?" Eve asked me and I nodded.

"Just tired." I said and she nodded.

The rest of the day went by fairly fast; I kept getting ask what was wrong, so I must have looked really bad. I got done with school and we didn't have practice tonight, so I went home. I was supposed to go over to John's. I showered and walked across the street. I just hoped that tonight would go by fast.

**a/n: Let me know if you have an suggestions. **


	7. Fight!

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Ms. SwontonBomb, littlemisssunshinexx, MiamiTravel & Sonib89 - Thanks for the reviews! **

**Thanks to Ms. Swantonbomb and MiamiTravel for suggestions and help. **

I got home and changed. I was told to bring my swim suit with me to John's. I wanted to be friends with him, but he really did make it hard on a person. I walked over to his house and ran the door bell; I was kind of hoping that no one answered it. I was getting ready to walk away when John's mom answered the door.

"Hi, Lita!" she said and I smiled at her.

"Hi, Mrs. Cena." I said and she smiled.

"You can call me Carol. John is out back with some friends." She said.

"Oh, um, I will just come back later… I don't want to bother him." I said.

"No, it's ok. He told me you were coming over." She said and I nodded.

"All right, thank you." I said and walked outside. I wasn't happy to see John, Phil, and Randy outside in the pool.

"Hey Lita!" John said and got out of the pool.

"You invited her?" Randy asked him and I turned to leave.

"No, stay." John said and I sighed.

"Just stay." He begged and I nodded.

"You bring a swim suit?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Pool house is right there." He said and I walked to it to change. I changed into my tye dye bikini; I would have brought one that covered more if I had known that everyone was going to be here. I changed and walked outside. They all just looked at me and I was now more uncomfortable.

"Do you want a float?" John asked me and I nodded. He handed me on and I got onto it. I felt really out of place while John and Randy talked. I was sitting on the float when Phil came over to me.

"Hi." He said and I smiled.

"Hi." I said.

I ended up talking to Phil most of the time until it was time to eat. We all went inside and John's brothers were talking to me. I didn't know why, but something just bugged me about Randy. I had fun with John's brothers more than I did with John. I didn't care that he was ignoring me, but it bothered me because he was the one who had asked me to come over. I stayed at John's for a while, before I got bored and decided to head home. I got my clothes and told everyone that cared I was leaving. I was out the door when I heard someone coming up behind me.

"Lita." John said and I turned to see him.

"Bye." I said and he walked up beside me.

"Thanks for coming over." He said and I got annoyed.

"What? John you didn't even know I was there; I don't know why I stayed as long as I did. You are impossible to be around. I don't mind being friends with you when you actually want to be friends." I said and he was behind me.

"Lita." He said and my dad walked out on the front porch.

"Bye, John." He said and I walked inside.

"Problems?" Dad asked me.

"Not anymore." I said and he looked at me.

"Sorry, baby." He said and hugged me. I just shrugged.

"I don't care, because he wanted to be friends, but to invite someone over and then ignore them is really annoying." I said and Dad didn't look happy.

I talked to my dad for awhile before going upstairs and going to bed. I didn't care if I talked to John for a long time.

I went to school the next day and walked in right at the bell. I sat down in Math and someone poked me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Phil and I smiled at him.

"Just so you know, John feels bad for ignoring you last night." He said and I nodded.

"When he grows some and tells me to himself I will believe him." I said and Phil smirked.

The first part of the day went really good. I was glad when it was lunch; we were sitting outside again today. I was sitting at the table with everyone when Beth got a weird look on her face.

"Lita, here come Michelle, she doesn't look happy." I said and turned around.

"You bitch, I thought I told you to stay away from John." She said and I looked at her strange.

Don't play dumb, Randy told me you were over there last night." She said and I realized now why I didn't like Randy.

"Ok… so what are you going to do about? Stand there and scream at me?" I asked her and she huffed.

"No, I'm going to hit you." she said and went to hit me. I shoved her back and pretty soon it was an all out fight. I beat the crap out of her before the teachers pulled me off her. I was taken to the principal's office and she was taken to the nurse. I had a swollen lip and some sore ribs, but she looked a lot worse.

I got pulled in the office and got detention for a few days; they called my dad and he didn't care. He actually got mad that they called him. I didn't go to anymore of my classes that day, but sat in detention. I got out of school and walked to practice. Beth and Eve grabbed me as soon as I got changed.

"You beat the crap out of her." Eve said and I just smiled.

"You ok?" Beth asked me.

"Yeah, she didn't get many hits in." I said and she nodded.

We had practice and then I went home; I knew that my dad was probably not going to be happy. I walked up to see Ted sitting on my front porch; I just smiled when I saw him.

"Hi." I said and he smiled at me.

"Hi, I just wanted to see how you were." He said and handed me a daisy.

"Thanks." I said and sat down next to him.

"You really beat the crap out of her." He said and I smiled.

"She deserved it." I said.

"I bet you John is happy that you beat her up." He said and I looked at him strange.

"I don't care about John; he doesn't care about me." I said and Ted nodded.

"Sorry, I thought you two were friends." He said and I shook my head no.

"No, we just neighbors." I said and he smiled.

"Good, um… would you like to grab dinner tomorrow night?" he asked me and I smiled. I could tell that he was nervous.

"Sure, Ted, I would love that." I said and he smiled at me.

He talked to me a little longer before I went inside and waited for Dad to get home. He wasn't that mad when he got home and he was happy that I won. I went to bed and didn't have to much trouble sleeping; my ribs did hurt a little when I moved. I just couldn't wait to go to school and see how many rumors had been started since I beat up Michelle.

**a/n: Let me know if you have an suggestions. **


	8. You think?

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Ms. SwontonBomb, littlemisssunshinexx, MickieMelina4Eva, MiamiTravel & Sonib89 - Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Thanks to Ms. Swantonbomb and MiamiTravel for suggestions and help. **

The next day was an interesting one… I rode with Beth since Ted was going to take me home that night after we grabbed food. I walked in and got an interesting reception…half the school was thanking me and the other half sent me death glares. I just laughed at the death glares. The whole day was spent in detention and it was so boring. I fell asleep a couple of times and was so glad when the day was over. I was going to practice and then grabbing dinner with Ted. I was kind of excited to go out with Ted.

"Are you excited?" Beth asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah, I am." I said and Eve just smiled.

"You ok, Eve?" I asked her.

"Jeff asked me out for Friday night." She said and I smiled at her.

"That's awesome!" I said and Beth hugged her.

Soccer practice went great and I was improving. I got done and Ted was waiting beside his truck. I walked over with my bags and put them in the back.

"Ready?" he asked me and I nodded.

I climbed in the truck after changing out of my cleats and we left to grab food.

"So, I have something planned." He said and I nodded.

"I'm up for anything." I said and he smiled at me.

We drove through at KFC and got food. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I just went along with it. We drove back to Ted's house and walked upstairs in the barn. I was surprised to see a blanket on the floor and the sun was setting.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Come on, let's eat." He said and we sat down. We ate everything and I had fun watching the sunset with him.

"I hope you had fun." He said as we were climbing in the truck to leave.

"I did." I said and he nodded.

We rode home slowly and he helped me get my stuff out at his house.

"I am glad that you came over." He said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks… um… do you think that maybe, you… I mean we could… um… date?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah." I said and he instantly smiled. I kissed his cheek before going inside. My dad was off today and he just smiled at me when I came inside.

"Someone is happy even though they have detention." He said and I nodded.

"I'm dating Ted." I said and he looked at me.

"What's Ted's last name?" he asked me.

"Dibiase?" I said and he nodded.

"Just making sure that you are going to be safe." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to be fine, dad." I said and he just smiled at me.

"John came over earlier and left you something. I put it on your bed." He said and I nodded.

"Well, detention can make you tired… good night." I said and he laughed as I walked upstairs.

I showered and walked into my room to find a small box sitting on my bed. I picked it up and opened it. I was surprised to find a small necklace inside with a piece of paper.

_Li, _

_I know that I was a jerk and have been a jerk. I am sorry and I am glad that you kicked Michelle's butt. I guess I change when I am around my friends… I'm sorry. I want to be your friend and not just your neighbor. _

_Hope to see you around. _

_~ John_

I sighed and looked at the necklace; it was a cloud charm and I smiled. He had remembered when we laid in the driveway and watched the clouds. I hung it on a hook that was on my dresser before falling asleep.

The next day was my last day of detention and it was also Friday… I was so glad! I got to school and told Eve that I would wait and tell her and Beth everything at lunch. I was glad when lunch came because I could see all my friends. I walked outside and sat down beside them. Beth pushed part of her sandwich to me.

"So…?" Eve asked me and I smiled.

I told them everything and I even told them about the necklace that John gave me. We were all talking when we heard people yelling.

"Come on, John and Ted are fighting!" Jeff said and we all ran over there. I watched and neither one of them had the upper hand. We were all watching and they were beating the crap out of each other. The teachers broke it up and they were both messy. I sighed as the bell rang and I walked back to the library.

"You and Ted go good together." I heard a voice say and I looked up to see Trent.

"Why?" I asked him.

"You are both decent fighters." He said and I laughed as I walked back into the room. I sat down and sat Ted come in a little while later. He just smiled at me and I smiled back; he looked awful. John wasn't too far behind him and now it was interesting. They both looked like shit and they were both staring at me. I was so glad when the day ended; I bolted out of the school.

I was at my car and Ted was right behind me.

"Are you ok?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't care." He said and I looked at him.

"What was the fight about?" I asked him and I had a good idea that I already knew what it was about.

"You." he mumbled.

"What? Why?" I asked him.

"John was saying that I wasn't good enough for you and stuff like that." He said and I sighed.

"Ted some fights just aren't worth getting into." I said and he nodded.

"I have gotta get home." I said and he hugged me.

I left to get home; I was sure that John was already home. I was not happy with John and the stuff he was pulling. I got home and he was outside next to his truck. I wanted to walk across the street and yell at him, but I didn't think that it would be the best idea.

"Lita!" he said and ran over to me. I turned around and punch him; he fell flat on his back.

"What is your problem?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked me.

"You getting in a fight with Ted because he isn't good enough for me? How the hell do you know anything about me?" I asked him and was caught off guard.

"I know that Ted can't do much for you… I know that dating him will kill your reputation." He said and I was shocked.

"You think I give a damn about my reputation? I have all the friends I need and they don't give a shit!" I said and he just sighed.

"Look, I want to date you and I saw you first!" he said and I was ever more pissed.

"You saw me first?!? What the hell? I am not a toy." I said and I turned to leave when John grabbed my arm. I turned and kicked him in the gut; my dad had taught me some moves.

"Look, John, I am sure that somewhere under your asshole demeanor is maybe a nice guy, but I don't know him. I don't care to know you until he comes out, if he really does exist. You are just my neighbor so don't think you know the first thing about me." I said and left John doubled over. I was beginning to dislike Arizona really fast.

**a/n: Let me know if you have an suggestions. **


	9. The Dark Side

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Sonib89 - Thank you for all the review!**

**Thanks to Ms. Swantonbomb and MiamiTravel for suggestions and help. **

I just sat in my room and cried that night. I was so upset because of everything that had happened. I didn't like John and I couldn't believe that Ted had gotten in a fight over me. I was laying on my bed when the doorbell rang; I didn't know who could be at the door. I didn't want to answer it, but they knocked so I got up. I walked up to the door and opened it to find Phil standing there.

"What?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." He said and I wiped my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm cool." I said and he just looked at me. I stepped outside and we sat on the porch steps.

"I just don't see why people have to get in fights for stupid reasons." I said and Phil nodded.

"Look, Lita, it's just two guys trying to be the bigger person." He said and I nodded.

"Why aren't you at John's?" I asked him.

"Because, John is being pissy." He said and I smirked.

"Did you really knock him down earlier?" he asked me and I nodded.

"He deserved it." I said and Phil laughed a little.

"Let me know if you need anything." Phil said and I nodded; I didn't understand why he was being so nice. I figured that he had an alternative plan for being friendly; I went inside and made ramen. I ate some of it, did homework, and went to bed before Dad even got home. He checked on me and I went back to sleep. I knew that I had missed text and phone calls since my phone was on silent all night, but tonight I just didn't care.

I got up the next morning and went to school. Beth and Eve met me outside.

"Hey, are you ok?" Beth asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I just needed some sleep." I said and they nodded.

The first part of the day went good; I didn't have to many people whispering behind my back. I was just glad that today was Friday. I couldn't wait for the weekend. I was sitting outside at lunch when Cody nodded for me to look over at the other table. Phil was walking towards us; I just shrugged.

"Lita." Phil said and I turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" I asked him and he handed me a note. I took it and smiled at him.

"Thanks." I said and he walked away.

I opened the note and read it. I just shoved it in my pocket and sighed.

"Everything ok?" Mickie asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, the dark side is trying to lure me over." I said and they were laughing.

"Don't worry, we would fight for you." Nattie said and I smiled.

"Yeah, besides Ted would kick all their asses for that one." Ron added and we were all laughing.

I was done with lunch and I was walking to class; I was alone since Ted was in detention. I was walking by my locker when Layla shoved a blonde girl up against the locker.

"Look, Kelly, you need to stop looking at my boyfriend. Dave is mine." Layla said.

"I don't want your meathead." Kelly said and Layla got ready to hit Kelly, but I stopped her.

"What the hell?" she asked and then realized it was me.

"If you like where you nose is situated on your face, then you need to leave her alone. And I don't care who your boyfriend is." I said and Layla jerked her arm out of my hand; she walked away glaring.

"You ok?" I asked Kelly.

"Yeah, thanks." She said and I shrugged.

"No problem, I know what it's like to be bullied." I said and Kelly nodded.

She was in the same class as me and we ended up going to class together. I got some weird looks for talking to her, but I really didn't care. I told her to meet me after school if she wanted to hang out with us tonight.

I walked into shop class and sat down beside Cody. We knew that we were going to work on changing oil today.

"You ok?" Cody asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I had to stand up for Kelly; I really don't like some people here." I said and he laughed at me.

"Don't worry, a lot of us feel the same way." He said and I smiled.

We were talking when Randy and Dave walked up to us.

"Why did you hurt my girlfriend?" Dave asked me and I stood up.

"I didn't hurt her; I stopped her from hurting someone else." I said and he just looked at me.

"Maybe the other person deserved it." Dave said and I was so mad.

"You are an ass." I said and Randy smirked.

"Don't laugh, you are one to." I said and he just glared at me.

"You know that mouth is going to get you in trouble." Dave said.

"No it isn't. She has plenty of people to keep her out of it." Cody said and I turned to see Cody, Davey, Tyson, and Matt standing there. I just looked back at Dave and Randy.

"You all are pathetic." Randy said.

"Better than being walking STD's." Kofi said as he walked up.

Randy and Dave just walked away and I just looked at the guys.

"You aren't afraid of anyone are you?" Cody asked me and I shook my head no.

"Don't worry, we won't let them get you." Tyson said and I nodded.

School didn't end soon enough; I walked to the parking lot and Kelly was waiting for me.

"You want to hang out tonight?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Hey." Beth said to Kelly as she walked up to us.

"Hey, what are we doing tonight?" I asked Beth as Eve, Mickie, and Tyson walked over to us.

"Let's go to the lake." Jeff said as he walked up with Shannon and Matt. Shannon and Beth were so cute together.

"Alright, Kelly is coming." I said and they smiled at her.

We told everyone and headed home to get our swimsuits. Kelly just came home with me and she borrowed one of my swimsuits. We drove over to the lake and I was glad that Kelly was going to come with us.

"Thanks for the invite." Kelly said and I just nodded.

"No problem, you can always hang out with us." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said and we got there.

We got out and Ted immediately hugged me. I walked over to where the girls were all laying out and the guys were messing around in the water.

"Kelly?" Eve asked her and she looked at her.

"Who do you like?" Eve asked her and we were all laughing.

"You don't have to answer that." Nattie told Kelly.

"I like Drew." She said and I just smiled at her.

"Then we can invite him next time." Maria said and we all agreed.

"Kelly, you should start hanging out with us more." Beth said and we all agreed.

"I think I will; it's better than the dark side." She said and we were laughing.

We were all having fun and we ended up getting into the water with the guys. We stayed out at the lake until it was dark; we all went to Matt and Jeff's house. Matt and Jeff's dad always liked it when we all came over. We stayed at Jeff and Matt's until way after midnight; most people stayed at Matt and Jeff's, but I wanted to sleep in my bed. I drove home, got out of my car, and got pulled into another car. I didn't have time to scream and I wasn't happy. I didn't really want to be kidnapped.

**a/n: Let me know if you have an suggestions. **


	10. Pushed

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Sonib89 & layali - Thank you for all the review!**

I was kicking and struggling as much as I could.

"Will you stop?" a voice said and I recognized the voice. I looked up to see Ted; I punch him in the arm.

"Ouch!" he said.

"Well, I thought I was being kidnapped!" I said and he gave me a sorry look.

"I just wanted to say good night." He said and I rolled my eyes.

We ended up making out in his car for a good thirty minutes before I was just too tired to do anything. I walked upstairs and didn't even both crawling under the covers before falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing; it was Kelly. She wanted to hang out… I told her that I would come over around 2 pm, which gave me three more hours of sleep. I got up and showered before heading over there; Kelly's parents had to be rich. I walked in and Kelly's Mom hugged me.

"Lita, it's so nice to meet you. Kelly told me all about you this morning. I am so glad that she is making more friends." She said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks for inviting me over." I said and her mom smiled at me.

"You wanna swim?" Kelly asked me and I nodded.

We got into the pool and were talking about everything. I liked Kelly and I thought it was cute that she liked Drew. I didn't know much about Drew, but he wasn't bad to look at.

"Kelly!" I heard a guy call.

"What?" she yelled back.

I knew that Kelly had a brother, but I didn't know that Randy was her brother. I was shocked to see him walk out.

"Hey, Lita." He said and he seemed so normal. I just waved because I was in shock that he was talking to me without any insults or problems.

He got in the pool with us and floated around for awhile; I was still shocked that he was talking to me like I was normal. Kelly walked inside for a second to grab something.

"Thanks for standing up for my sister the other day." He said and I nodded.

"Why are you being nice?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"You really don't seem like that bad of a person. John and Phil like you, but Dave can't stand you. He just doesn't like you because Layla has made him believe that you are like the devil or something." He said and I nodded.

"Well, you aren't a bad person, except when you are near Dave." I said and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I probably am an ass, but I figure that's the only way to get to Trish." He said and I nodded.

"I think she might like the side that I am seeing more." I said and he looked like he almost wanted to smile.

I hung out with Kelly and Randy the rest of the day before I needed to go home; I was going to watch a movie with my dad. We had movie night every now and then; we had rented Inglorious Bastards. I got home and watched the movie with my dad. We talked about everything and he liked Ted from what he had met of him. We talked about John and my other friends; Dad actually seemed to like living here. He seemed to want to stay here; I just hoped that he didn't mess it up.

The rest of the weekend went by fast and I didn't get enough sleep. I wasn't really looking forward to school on Monday, but at least Ted wasn't going to be in detention this week. I walked into school Monday and I was greeted by Eve, Beth, and Kelly; I was so glad I had made friends.

The day started out good, but it didn't take long for Michelle and Layla to open their mouths and ruin everything. They started a rumor that Kelly was sleeping with John; she was really upset and of course John did nothing to stop it. I really didn't care for John anymore.

The rest of the day went by fast and I was going home after school; we didn't have practice because it was storming. I got home and started on homework when there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to find John soaked.

"What?" I asked him.

"I need help with History." He said and I let him in.

We sat down at the table and I felt bad because John was soaked.

"Here, give me your shirt and I will put it in the dyer." I told him and he nodded. He stripped his shirt off and I was always shocked at just how ripped John was. I threw it in the dyer and we started on homework. We finished it and I went to get John's shirt. I was in the laundry room when John walked in there with me. I handed him his shirt and he pulled me to him. I didn't have time to say anything when he kissed me. I was so shocked, but I finally managed to push him off.

"Bye, John." I said and he sighed. He slipped his shirt on, grabbed his stuff, and left. I was so annoyed that he had kissed me and I knew it Ted found out then he would be pissed. I just plopped down on the couch and sighed. I ended up falling asleep on the couch; I had no idea what I was going to do about John. He wasn't going to just leave me alone, so I needed to make him think about someone else.

I got up the next morning and gave Beth a ride to school; she was getting her car fixed. We arrived at school and John was staring at me.

"Ok, so when are you going to admit that Cena has a thing for you?" she asked me and I sighed.

"He kissed me last night." I told her and she gasped.

"Keep that between us." I said and she nodded.

"Keep what between you?" Ted asked as he walked up. I just looked at Beth and prayed that she came up with something good.

**a/n: Let me know if you have an suggestions. **


	11. Randy's Offer

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Sonib89 & layali - Thank you for all the review!**

"If I told you then it wouldn't be between me and Beth would it?" I asked Ted and he stuck out his tongue.

"Fine, I guess you can have your little girly secrets." He said as he walked me to my class. I sat down and hoped that the day went by fast. I was still in first period when I was poked from behind. I turned to look at Eve who handed me a piece of paper. I opened it and it was a note from John; he wasn't going to leave me alone.

_Li, _

_Sorry about last night; I just really like you. I will understand if you tell Ted and if you don't talk to me for awhile. I just want to be friends with you._

_~JC_

I wrote back a response and shoved it in my pocket. I was glad when it was lunch time; I wasn't hungry so I was sitting on the steps outside.

"What's wrong?" a voice said and I looked up to see Beth; she sat down beside me.

"I hate drama." I mumbled and she nodded.

"Have you talked to John?" Beth asked me.

"He wrote me a note so I wrote him back." I said and she just smirked.

"I love it when guys can't ever tell you anything to your face." She said and I laughed.

I ended up talking to Beth the entire time; Eve walked outside and sat with us because she was having a bad day too.

"You two want to come over after practice?" Eve asked us and we agreed. Beth didn't really have a choice because I was her ride.

The rest of the day inked by and I couldn't help but avoid Ted because I knew how he would react it would be bad. I was so glad when practice was over and we went to Eve's. Eve's mom had pizza ready and we all ate.

"So, you girls must have had a bad day?" her mom asked us and we all shook our heads yes.

"Boy problems?" she asked us and I raised my hand.

"Other girls being bitches?" she asked and Eve and Beth raised their hands.

"Alright, what's the boy problem?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I am dating Ted, but John won't leave me alone." I said and she smiled.

"Trust me it won't be a bad thing in a few years to have guys chasing you." she said and I shrugged.

"Who do you like more?" she asked me.

"Ted." I said and she nodded.

"And John?" she asked.

"Is my neighbor… and he kissed me last night?" I said and she nodded.

"Well, if the kiss meant nothing then you can tell Ted to see him beat up John or you can just not tell him and forget about it." She said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said and she smiled.

"So, which girls is it this time?" she asked them.

"Layla, Michelle, Trish… the normal." Eve said and she nodded.

"Well, I won't get mad if get detention for hitting someone." She told Eve and I just smirked.

"Lita already did that." Eve said and her mom looked at me.

"They were picking on Kelly." I said and her mom high fived me.

I had fun talking to Eve, Beth, and Eve's mom most of the night. I took Beth home later on and finally got home. I was glad that there was nothing waiting for me or John wasn't outside of the house. I went in and showered. I was almost asleep when Ted called me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, I didn't get to see you a lot today, so I wanted to say hi." He said and I smiled.

"Sorry, I was out of it today." I said.

I ended up talking to Ted for awhile and finally fell asleep. I just hoped that tomorrow didn't suck nearly as bad as today did. I got late and ran into school on time; I forgot about a math quiz, but I aced it just fine.

The beginning of the day dragged on and I was glad for lunch. John still wouldn't look at me or talk to me; it wasn't a bad thing, but it bothered me. I knew that I hadn't done anything wrong. I was sitting there and Ted was talking about something.

"Lita?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said and he gave me a small kiss. I felt bad for not telling Ted, but Eve's mom was right.

I made it to my last class and I knew that auto body was easy. I was talking with Jeff when Randy walked over to me.

"Come here." He said and I walked over with him; Dave wasn't around him so he wouldn't be a complete butt to me.

"What?" I asked him as the guys watched me to make sure he didn't hurt me.

"John wanted you to have this." He said and gave me a piece of paper. I opened it and it was another note; he was still sorry and he wanted me to do something with him tonight.

"Tell him that I had plans with my boyfriend." I said and Randy nodded.

"No offense Lita, but you could do so much better. Ted isn't exactly as perfect as you think." He said and I looked at him.

"Look, you are new here and you think that the rejects are the best thing, but trust me some of them as bad as the rest of us." He said and for some reason I wanted to believe him.

"Look, just come over one day with Kelly." He said and I nodded. I knew that Randy and Kelly were surprisingly close and Kelly had invited me over Friday night.

I was out of it for the rest of the day because I didn't understand what Randy meant. I went to Ted's and everything just flew by; I wanted Friday to come because I wanted to know what was going on.

**a/n: Let me know if you have an suggestions. **


	12. Another POV

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Sonib89 & layali - Thank you for all the review! You two are awesome!**

I was so glad that it was Friday… the week had sucked since Monday. I was going to Kelly's tonight since our game was cancelled for rain; I was going over right after school. I got done with class and took Kelly home; she had to ride with Randy because her car was broke. I kind of wanted to talk to Randy, but I didn't know if I wanted to know what he was going to tell me.

I had talked to my about everything that was going on and he was going to see if he could find anything out about some of my friends having records. I didn't want him to lose his job, but we both wanted to know what was going on. Dad just told me to try and have fun with my friends and I was going to try to do that. I didn't have many friends when we lived in other places, but I finally had some now. I didn't want to lose them, but I didn't like the drama.

I walked into Kelly's house behind her; I knew that her dad was out of town and her mom was still at work.

"Come on." She said and I followed her upstairs after taking my shoes off at the front door.

"Randy and someone are coming over later." She said and I nodded.

We were sitting in her room watching a movie when Randy walked in with Phil behind him. They waved at us and then walked to Randy's room. I was lying in the floor when the guys came back into the room. Randy plopped down beside me and Phil sat next to Kelly. I didn't know what Randy wanted, but I was definitely curious. We were watching the movie when the phone rang; Randy answered it and I looked over to see Kelly snuggled up to Phil. I was laying in the floor when Randy and laid down beside me.

"Kels, there is flooding so mom is staying at Cindy's. We can order pizza if we want." Randy said and she nodded. We were watching the movie when Kelly and Phil fell asleep; I just looked at Randy and he pulled me off the floor.

"Come on." He said and I followed him downstairs. I looked outside to see a lot of rain coming down and I sighed.

"What?" he asked me.

"It's just raining." I said and he laughed.

"Don't worry, we live on a hill; it does this every now and then." He said and I nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him and he looked at me. I never realized how blue his eyes really were until right then.

"What did you mean the other day when you said that Ted wasn't perfect?" I asked him and pointed to a bar stool next to him.

"He has been in his share of trouble. He used to hang out with us all the time until he stole Michelle from Dave. Michelle was a no one and Dave was dating her, well Ted took her from Dave. Dave didn't like it and we basically chose Dave or Ted. Ted didn't like that so he treated Michelle like crap until she became more popular than him and she dumped him. Dave and some of the other guys wouldn't talk to him anymore, so he went back to being friends with the people that were his friend in middle school. He isn't that nice of a guy and he has a wicked temper." He said and I nodded.

"Look, Lita, Dave doesn't hate you he just hates that you are with Ted. He also is tired of hearing about you because Layla, Michelle, and Trish won't stop talking about you. They are jealous of you because you didn't have a problem making friends without their help. Michelle also doesn't like it because some of the guys like you." he said and I nodded.

"I didn't know…" I said and Randy just looked at me.

"And John doesn't mean to stalk you, he just doesn't want you with Ted either." He said and I nodded.

"So Ted is hated by everyone?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"No, obviously not everyone, but there are people who have their problems with him; he just has done a few people wrong." He said and I nodded.

"What about the rest of the people I hang out with?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I mean, for the most part they are just rejects because of what they wear, who they talk to, or other things like that. I would be a reject if I didn't play on the football team and talk to certain people." He said and I smiled.

"Isn't it funny that all because of who you do or don't talk to it makes you a reject?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I would love to be one of you all… I think it would be nice." He said and I looked at him strange.

"You know that you can be… trust me it's nice when everyone thinks you are worthless, because then no one expects anything from you." I said and he nodded.

"Don't worry, I promise not to tell Trish about your softer side." I said and he made a bad face.

"I don't care anymore… she didn't want me… she wanted John." He said and I actually felt bad for Randy.

"You will find someone better, Randy. She didn't deserve you if you couldn't be yourself around her." I said and he nodded.

"Let's go wake them up to see if they want pizza." He said and I started to walk towards the stairs when a large clap of thunder hit and I grabbed onto Randy. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back; we stood there a second before I realized that I was holding onto him. I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile.

"Sorry." I said and I blushed.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't." he said and I nodded.

We walked upstairs and they had apparently been woken up by the thunder.

"You two want pizza?" Randy asked them and they nodded. I sat in Kelly's room with them while Randy ordered pizza. I had a lot to think about and I had to choose if I wanted to believe Randy or not.

**a/n: Let me know if you have an suggestions. **


	13. A dark day

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Ms. Swanton Bomb, Sonib89& layali - Thank you for all the review! You two are awesome!**

We all hung out that night and just stayed at the house. I was surprised to see that it just kept on raining. I slept ok, but I kept thinking about Randy and what he had said. I knew that he didn't like dealing with some people in the school, but I couldn't figure out why he was opening up to me.

"Lita, come on, you gotta look outside." She said and I got up as I followed her into the hallway. The entire street was covered in water as it rushed down the hill and it didn't look good. I just looked at Kelly.

"I'm going to call my dad." I said and she nodded. I went to the bathroom and called my dad to see what he knew. He was still at work and told me to stay where I was because a lot of the city was flooding. I told Kelly and she called her mom; her mom said the same thing so we went downstairs to watch TV. Phil and Randy were still asleep.

"I didn't know that it could rain this bad." I said and she nodded.

We were watching the TV and it just kept getting bad. We saw all the warnings and everything else. The news channels were showing everything as water just kept on falling. We were watching the news when they went to a live scene showing a truck that got flooded. I knew that Ted had the same kind of truck and I just looked at Kelly. She immediately sat beside me and put her arm around me.

"I'm sure it's not him." She said and I nodded; I prayed that it wasn't him. I didn't want anyone getting hurt. We sat there and watched the entire thing and I knew that everything that was here sucked because Ted was gone. They had pulled his body out of the truck and I had lost my friend and my boyfriend. I just sat there and bawled; Kelly gave me a hug, but it didn't matter. I didn't want to see anyone die, but now Ted was gone.

I was sitting on the couch with my knees pulled up to my chest when I felt a stronger arm wrap around me and pull me to them; I knew that it was Randy. I just melted into him as he picked me up. I didn't care anymore as he carried me back to his room. He sat on the bed and held me as I cried. I knew that I hadn't dated Ted that long, but I knew that bad things followed me.

"Shh… Lita, calm down." Randy said after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry that you lost him." He said and rubbed my back. I calmed down and Randy had such a calming effect; he was so gentle and caring. He just held me and rubbed my back. I was in his arms when my dad called. He knew that it was Ted and he knew that we were dating. He made sure that I was alright and told me to stay there. He had also called Kelly's mother and told her that we were all alright.

I was sitting on Randy's bed and he was sitting beside me. He didn't try to talk or do anything but just sit with me as we watched the news reports. He put his arm around me when we saw the report on Ted and I had to turn my phone off because so many people were trying to call me. I was getting frustrated and Randy knew it.

"Come on." He said and took my hand. I followed him downstairs and saw Kelly and Phil watching TV together. We walked outside and we were standing in the rain.

"The rain always calms me." He whispered and I just closed my eyes. I stood there and before long I was in a splashing war with Randy; the puddles were huge and I was having fun. I was so soaked, but I had fun with Randy. We stayed outside for a long time before it got too cold.

I spent the afternoon on the couch with Randy and we watched movies with Kelly and Phil. I knew that Randy wasn't a bad guy and I didn't know why I was now drawn to him. I just hoped that when we went back to school that he didn't turn back into a total jerk. I got home that night once the rain stopped and the water wasn't rushing everywhere. Dad told me which roads to take and he got me home. I was glad to me home and I just hugged my dad.

"I'm sorry, Li. We tried to save him." He said and I nodded.

"I know, Dad, it still sucks. I can't believe that he's gone. I knew that bad stuff followed me, but I didn't realize that it was that bad." I said and Dad sighed.

"Li, I'm so sorry that you have had a hard life and I knew that it's my fault, but I don't want you to think that it follows you." he said and I sighed. I knew that he was right, but I just didn't care at the moment.

"You are going to be fine. We are happy here and this is the start of a normal life." He said and I nodded.

I talked to my dad a little longer before sleeping away the rest of the weekend. I talked to Beth and Eve because they came over to check on me; I was glad to see them. I didn't want to go to school on Monday because I didn't want to deal with anyone. I knew that my friends would be there, but Ted wouldn't be there. Ted's mom and dad had talked to my dad and they wanted me to sit with them at the funeral since I had gotten close to them when I dated Ted, even though it was a short time.

I got up and didn't want to be there on Monday, but I rode to school with Beth. I walked in and I knew that everyone was looking at me. Beth and Eve were on either side of me and I was so glad that I had friends. I was at my locker when Cody walked up and I just hugged me; I knew that Ted was his best friend.

"I'm sorry, Codes." I said and he nodded.

I walked to my friend class and sat down. Eve was right beside me and I was glad, because people were staring and it was pissing me off. I got though the first half of the day and I was sitting at lunch when it all went bad.

I was sitting with my friends at lunch when Dave and Layla walked up to me.

"Lita?" Dave said and I turned around to see them standing there.

"You can join us now since your little reject floated away." Layla said and I tackled her. I was beating the crap out of her when I got pulled off. I realized that Randy had a hold of me and Layla was running away.

"Stop." Randy growled and I pulled out of his grip. I was walking off when Dave said something and Randy punched him right in the jaw. I was watching the entire thing unfold and realized that Randy just punched his best friend for me. Randy was well on his way to becoming a reject.

**a/n: Let me know if you have an suggestions. **


	14. Sucky

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Sonib89& MickieMelina4Eva - Thank you for all the review! You two are awesome!**

I was sitting in the principal's office next to Randy, Dave, and Layla. We all looked like crap, but I was happy with myself. The principal called Layla and then Dave. I was sitting there with Randy.

"Thanks." I said and he gave me as much of a smile as he could since he had a busted lip.

"Don't worry about it." He said and I got ready to say something when Layla and Dave came out of the office. Layla wasn't happy and Dave looked amused at Layla.

"Lita." He said and I walked in there. I sat down and he gave me a sympathetic look.

"I understand this is hard for you, so I am going to excuse your actions today. I suspended Dave and Layla for two days, but I wanted to know how Randy was involved in this fight." He said and I nodded.

"He was standing up for me." I said and he nodded.

"I should give him the same as I gave you, but I believe you if you tell me that he didn't start anything." He said and I nodded.

"He didn't, sir." I said and he nodded.

He talked to me a few more minutes before excusing me. He told me to finish out the day and I would have an excused absence for tomorrow. I knew that Cody and a few others had them as well. I walked out and went to class; I sat down at my desk and looked over to realize that Ted wasn't next to me. I just put my head down and went through class. I was so glad when it was Body class. I walked in and sat down next to Cody. He put his arm around me and just sat there. The teacher had given us a light day because of what had happened.

"You ok?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"It sucks, you ok?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Nice bruises." He said and I minute later and I smirked.

"Thanks, I probably deserved them." I said and Cody just held me closer.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"A few of us are coming over just to hang out since tomorrow is going to suck." He said and I sighed.

"Yeah I will be there." I said and he smiled at me.

We just sat around until the bell rang and I went to get my stuff. Eve, Beth, Shannon, Jeff, Matt, and a few others were going to come to Cody's. I walked out to my car and Randy was leaning on my car. I walked up to him and he smiled at me.

"Thanks." He said and I gave him a confused look.

"For getting me out of being suspended." He said and I nodded.

"No problem." I said and he sighed.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" he asked me.

"I can't, I am going to Cody's; a bunch of us are going to hang out since tomorrow is going to be hard." I said and Randy just closed his eyes.

"I stand up for you and you can't even spend time with me. Ok." He said and walked away. I just stood there; I wanted to run after him, but I knew I hadn't done anything wrong.

"You ok?" Beth asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." I said and we left.

We got to Cody's and his mom hugged me; I just smiled at her as I walked upstairs. The entire night was hard because we tried to go on like everything was normal. I just sat beside Cody the entire night; we were closer now because he was Ted's best friend and I was Ted's girlfriend. I finally went home late that night and pulled into the driveway. I couldn't do it anymore and just started to bawl. I wasn't happy and I missed Ted. I was sitting there when my door opened.

"Come on, Lita." A voice said and they pulled me out of the car with my bag. He carried me up to the house and opened the door. I just curled up in his arms because he was actually being nice. He carried me up to my room and laid me on my bed.

"Go to sleep." He said and I reach for him.

"Thanks, John." I mumbled and he covered me up.

"Go to sleep." He said and kissed my forehead. I must have been so tired that I just fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and drove to Cody's. We were riding with his mom and dad; we both had to sit with the family. The funeral was hard and I was glad that so many people showed up. I held Cody's hand the entire time and I knew that my dad was a few rows back for support. The funeral was hard and we had a small graveside service. We got done and his father told me that I was welcome there anytime I wanted to come over. They knew that I liked the barn and his dad wanted to give me some of Ted's things. I couldn't believe that I had gotten so close to him in just a few weeks, but I missed him so bad.

I got home and went up to my room. I cried myself to sleep and Dad checked on my before he had to go to work. I didn't care about anything right now because everything was numb or hurt. I was watching TV when someone knocked on the door. I sighed and opened it to find John standing there; I moved and let him in.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright?" he said and I nodded.

"I'm fine." I said and he nodded.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get some food?" he asked me.

"Maybe some other time…" I said.

"Lita, you can't stay here cramped up by yourself." He said and Inodded.

"I know, but right now I just need some space." I said and he sighed.

"Alright, well, I'm…" he was saying.

"I know where you are, John, thanks." I said and he walked back across the street. I sat on the couch and watched TV… I was a mindless zombie.

The next few days of school floated by and I didn't care. I had become a lot closer to Cody and Eve over the past few days. I didn't talk to Randy or John, because I didn't care. I didn't care about much right now. It all just sucked.

**a/n: Let me know if you have an suggestions. **


	15. Friends

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Sonib89 - Thank you for all the reviews.**

I was at home Friday night and it sucked. Beth and Eve were at the game and they had invited me, but I didn't want to go. I was staring blankly at the TV when the doorbell rang. I sighed and opened the door; Randy was standing there.

"Come on, let's go." He said and I looked at him strange.

"Lita, get your stuff, we are going somewhere." He said and I sighed. I grabbed my bag, slipped on shoes, and followed Randy to the car. He opened the door for me and I slid into his car. I was surprised that he had such a nice car, but then I realized I actually didn't know anything about Randy other than his name and what kind of car he drove.

We drove a while and he finally pulled into a subdivision; he stopped at a large house and I looked at him. I should have known where we were going since I had brought Kelly home plenty of times, but I just didn't think about it or I didn't realize it.

"Look, I know it's hard to lose someone, but sitting at your house, by yourself isn't going to make it better. I figured we could sit at my house." He said and I just sighed.

"Randy, you don't know what it's like to lose anyone." I said and I saw an emotion flash through his eyes; I wasn't sure if it was anger or annoyance.

"I know a hell of a lot more than you think… you now if you got the chance to know me you might find that out." He said and slammed his door shut. He walked over to my side and opened the door; he pulled me out of the car and shut the door. He started to walk in and I wasn't happy that he had done that to me. He started to walk away and I just stood there.

"What?" he asked me and I just turned around.

"Are you going to walk home?" he asked me and I sighed. I was shocked because it actually sounded like a good idea.

"Yeah, I am." I said and I walked past the huge gate and out onto the road. I was walking down the road when someone pulled up next to me.

"Lita?" I heard a voice say and it was John.

"What?" I asked him.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"I'm walking home." I said and he sighed.

"Get in." he said and I sighed. I got into his truck and he headed back towards Randy's instead of towards my house.

"What the hell, John?" I asked him.

"Lita, none of us want to see you sit at home by yourself." He said and I sighed.

We got to Randy's and I stayed in the truck. John came over pulled me out and put me over his shoulder. I was struggling to get down and he pulled me into the house.

"Hi, John and Lita." His mom called.

"Hi Mrs. Orton." We both said and John carried me towards the stairs.

"Look, stop struggling or I'm going to drop you on the stairs." He told me and I sighed. John carried me up to the third floor where the game room was. He walked in and Randy was looking at us funny.

"I found her." John said and flipped me onto the couch.

"Thanks." I mumbled and Randy just looked at me. I sighed and didn't move; I didn't want to be here. Kelly and Eve came over a little later and were glad to see me. Randy, John, and Phil were upstairs in the game room while Kelly, Eve, and I all went to the pool.

"You ok?" Eve asked me.

"Yeah, I will be when people stop trying to kidnap me." I said and they laughed.

"We just care about you." Kelly said and I sighed.

We talked while we were on floats and I felt better to be around people. They all knew it would take me some time to get used to everything and to get over Ted. I was sleeping on the couch in the game room; Eve was on the other couch and Kelly was in her bed. I couldn't sleep so I walked downstairs to go outside. I walked outside and the moon was pretty as it reflected off the pool.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" a quiet voice said and I turned to see Randy standing near me. I hadn't even heard him come out of the house.

"Can't." I said and he stood beside me.

"I'm sorry about earlier… you're right. I don't know anything about you." I said and he put his arm around me.

"I'm sorry I let you walk away." He said and I shrugged.

"I have been a bit of a butt lately." I said and he nodded.

"Thanks for agreeing." I said sarcastically and he just smiled at me.

I was standing there when Randy pulled me over to the swing and he sat down. I was sitting next to him and I had my head on his shoulder.

"I promise that it will take some time to get over it." He said and I just looked at him.

"My mom died when I was four and I hated it." He said and I realize that Randy knew as much about loss as I did.

"I'm sorry…" I said and he just looked at me.

"She died when she had Kelly and my stepmom as raised us." He said and I nodded.

"I miss her." He said and I could hear his voice waiver. I gave him a hug and he held onto me.

"I miss Ted." I whispered and Randy just rubbed my back.

We sat in the chair and I fell asleep on Randy. He was quickly becoming a friend and I liked the side that he didn't show anyone. I woke up the next morning on the couch and I knew how I got there.

I stayed at Randy and Kelly's that day and John gave me a ride home that afternoon. I ended up sleeping that night and most of Sunday. I was awakened by the doorbell and I opened it to find Ted's father. I let him in and he sat a box on the table. I just hugged him and thanked him.

"Lita, you were special to him even if it was only for a short time." He said and I nodded.

"He was my first real friend here and I miss him." I said and his dad hugged me again. He told me that I was welcome to come over and hang out in the barn whenever I wanted to. He also told me to take care of Cody.

I looked through the stuff and I was surprised what all Ted's father had given me. He had given me some of Ted's shirts, a picture of the two of us, and a few other things. I put them in my closet and went back to sleep. I didn't want to deal with anything right now.

**a/n: Let me know if you have an suggestions. **


	16. Just Happened

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Ms. SwantonBomb, Sonib89, & layali - Thank you for all the reviews.**

I did not want to get up for school, but I did. I got there and Cody walked in with me; Cody and I had gravitated towards each other and were going to be friends. I liked Cody he was a nice guy and I'm glad that I had him. I got to school and the day went fairly normal. Dave and Layla were still suspended and Randy was back to ignoring me around other people.

I was at practice and Beth wasn't in a good mood either; we got done and she was sitting on the bumper with me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I broke up with Shannon." She said and I hugged her.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"He got boring." She said and I laughed at her.

"Let's go eat and you can forget about him." I said and she nodded.

Beth, Eve, Kelly, Maria, and I all went to grab food. We ended up at an Arby's because Eve was craving it. I had fun talking to them and we made Beth realize that she was better off without anyone; I was so glad that I had friends. I got home that night and hung out with my dad for a little bit. He was still worried about me getting over Ted, and he knew that it would take some time.

I was so glad when Friday rolled around and I knew that I was going to a party at Cody's; he wanted me there. The day dragged by and excitement came when Layla tried to start stuff, but Kelly came out of her shell and told her to go away. I was glad that Kelly was standing up for herself and I knew that she wanted to ask Drew out. She was nervous about the party because he was going to be there tonight and we were pushing her to talk to him. Beth had moved on from Shannon and didn't care anymore. We all wanted Eve to hook up with Davey, so who knew what was going to happen tonight.

I got out of school and went straight to Cody's. I helped decorate and set things up; Cody was glad that I had helped. I knew this was going to be a big party, plus we expected some people who weren't invited so show up. We got done and we were sitting on the back steps.

"Thanks for the help." He said and I smiled at him.

"No problem, Codes." I said and he smiled at me.

We were talking when people started to arrive. The party got into full swing a little later and it was crazy. I was having fun because I was dancing with everyone. I stuck close to Cody because I didn't really feel like being around some people.

"You look like your fun." A voice said and I turned around to see Chris, the guy I had run into the first day.

"I'm really not." I said and he grabbed my wrist.

"Let's find out." He whispered and started to pull me somewhere. I got out of his grip and started to walk the other way, but he pulled me back again.

"Let me go." I said and started to struggle, but he threw me over his shoulder.

"Come on, baby." He said and slapped me on the butt. I was trying to get down when someone pulled me away from him and I looked up to see a very pissed off Cody and Randy was hitting Chris.

"You ok?" Cody asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." I said and we started to walk away.

"Lita?" I heard someone call and I turned to see Randy.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, thanks, Randy." I said and he nodded as I walked away with Cody. Cody ended up asking me out that night and I accepted. I knew that Cody was a good guy and I wanted a good guy. I ended up going home after 2 am and fell straight asleep.

I got up the next day and I had a texted from Randy.

" We are going to do something to today… be ready by 3." He said and I looked at the time. I started to get ready because it was 1:45. I got ready and Randy pulled up at 3 pm; he opened the door for me and I got into the car.

I rode with him into the mountains that were right behind the city we lived in; we got there and he parked his car.

"Come on, we gotta walk a little bit." He said and I nodded. He took my hand and lead me to this amazing spot; you could see for miles, but we weren't on top of a sheer cliff.

"Sit down." He said and we sat on the edge of a small ledge; the next out cropping was 2 feet below us.

"This is amazing Randy." I said and he smiled.

"I come here to think a lot." He said and I nodded.

"I'm sure your friends love coming here with you." I said.

"Actually you are the first person I have brought." He confessed and I looked surprised.

We were sitting there and I was taking in the view.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Sure." He agreed.

"I'll go first… what is your favorite color?" I asked him.

"Red. What's yours?" he asked me.

"Green." I said and he smiled.

"What is your favorite food?" I asked him.

"Hmm… Spaghetti. What's yours?" he asked me.

"Beignets." I said and he looked at me strange.

"They are like doughnuts… I had them when we lived in New Orleans." I said and he nodded.

We kept on playing and finally we both had one question left. I didn't know what to ask so I was thinking.

"I have a question." I said.

"Finally." He said and I laughed.

"Why me?" I asked him and he looked at me strange.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"Why are you being nice to me? We aren't in the same groups, we don't have the same interest, and I'm probably not your type. So why me?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Lita, you are an amazing person; you haven't judged me, but instead you have given me a chance to show you who I am. I…You… I care about you." he said and I looked at him.

"I like you." he repeated.

"I like you too." I said and he just looked at me.

"No, Lita… I like you." he said and kissed me softly. I just sat there; I didn't know what to do.

"Oh, um… I'm dating Cody." I whispered and Randy looked shocked.

"So you couldn't even wait a week?" he asked me and laughed.

"What?' I asked him.

"Nothing, come on, I gotta get back." He said and started to walk away from me. I sighed and got up; I knew that he wasn't going to listen to me and now he was mad.

He took me home and didn't say anything to me until we pulled in my driveway.

"You are the reason I don't open up to people… you keep things secret and lead people on." He said and I looked at him.

"Randy, it happened last night." I said and he just shrugged.

"See you Monday." He said and I got out. He drove away and I felt bad. I knew that I hadn't done anything, but I still felt bad.

**a/n: Let me know if you have an suggestions. **


	17. Running

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Ms. SwantonBomb,MickieMelina4Eva, Sonib89, & layali - Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Thank you to Ms. SwantonBomb for the help :)**

**A/N: I will changing POV For a few chapters.**

Lita POV

So the rest of the weekend sucked… I hung out with Cody, but it sucked because I kept thinking what Randy had told me. I didn't know that he liked me and I didn't know that he was going to ask me out. I was happy with Cody because we had gotten so much closer since Ted's death. I really liked him and I was tired of dating guys who were asses.

I went to school on Monday and Randy wouldn't even look at me. I made it through the day and was sitting in my last class when John walked over to me and poked me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Come here?" he asked me and I walked over with him. Cody gave me a questioning look, but I waved it off. I walked over and started to help him clean spark plugs.

"What did you do to Randy?" he asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"He hates you." he said and I sighed.

"He asked me out the other day, but I am dating Cody. He thought that I lead him on and now I guess… he hates me." I said and John hugged me.

"I just hope that Cody makes you happy. I know that Ted would like it since his best friend is dating you." he said and I shrugged.

"I'm just getting tired of it all." I said.

Classes finished and I went to practice; life was really starting to suck. I was leaving practice when I saw Cody and Melina making out in her car. I sighed and knew that he wasn't different from anyone else.

I got home and of course dad wasn't there… I went inside and sat down. I missed my mom, I didn't like it here anymore, and my friends were slowly turning on me. I grabbed my bag and walked out to my car. I was about to get in when John walked up.

"Where ya going?" he asked me.

"Store." I answered… no one needed to know that I was running away.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok." He said and hugged me.

"I'm good, just getting over everything." I said and he nodded.

He walked away and I got into the truck. I didn't care where I ended up, but I did not want to be here. I drove until I got tired; I didn't want to pull over.

John POV

I was at home when the door bell rang; I knew it was late, but I didn't think anything about it. Mom called for me to come downstairs. I walked downstairs and Lita's dad was standing there; he looked upset.

"John, have you seen Lita?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I saw her after she got home from school. She was going to the store." I said and he sighed.

"She is running." He said and my mom looked worried.

"What do you need us to do?" dad asked because he had walked up when mom called for me.

"Nothing, until I know for sure that she is not in the city." He said and dad nodded.

"Just let us know." Dad said and Lita's dad left on his cell phone.

Lita POV

I must have fallen asleep, but I woke up upside down; I must have crashed. I pulled myself out of the truck and walked up the embankment. I had rolled down the hill, but there were no other cars around. I looked behind me and saw lights from a city I had passed. I sighed and started walking back to the city. I didn't care what happened anymore, because it had to be better than where I was.

Lita's Dad's POV

I was at home and I couldn't get Lita on her cell phone. She had always joked about running away, but I never thought that she would do it. I had let the guys know at the station, but now I just had to wait to officially call her missing. I had four hours left and I watched the hours go by. I knew that we didn't always have it good, but I never realized how much she had probably gone through.

I jumped up at 6 am and called in the station. I knew that we would start searching and sending out alerts to look for Lita. I went to the station and all of us fanned out to look for her. I knew that the news stations had picked it up because I was getting phone calls. John, Randy, Cody, and Ted's parents were all looking for her; I was just glad to have to help. I wanted to find her because she was the only thing I had that mattered. I knew that if I found her I would tell her every day that she was special because she was my daughter.

Randy POV

I was at school and everyone was talking about Lita being missing. I was worried about her because I cared about her. I knew that I had been mean and she didn't deserve what I had said to her; I would apologize when I saw her again.

"We are going to look for her after school." I heard John tell some people and I walked over to them.

"I'm in." I said and John looked shocked.

"You are actually going to look for her? Who are you trying to impress?" Beth asked me.

"I actually do care about her." I said and Cody scoffed.

"I'm surprised you are here, since I saw you sucking Melina's face after school yesterday. You are one who doesn't care." I said and Cody looked pissed.

"Ass." Kelly mumbled and put her arm around me.

School got out and I was going to ride around with John. We were going to look on the highway out of town. I was looking on both sides of the road when John noticed drag marks and there had been a wreck. He did a U- Turn and we got out on the side of the road. I looked down and saw Lita's SUV in a crumpled heap.

"John, I got her car. Call her dad." I said and slid down the hill and looked in the car. I found her smashed cell phone, but no Lita or her bag.

"She's not in here!" I yelled and sighed. I looked around, but she wasn't in any of the nearby tress or bushes.

I ran back up the hill and John had just talked to her dad. They were sending people out here. I looked down and saw blood; I started to follow the blood. I followed it until it stopped. John was behind me and we started to look around. I heard John gasp and I ran over to where he was… I didn't want to see that.

**a/n: Let me know if you have an suggestions. **


	18. Found

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Ms. SwantonBomb,MiamiTravel, & Sonib89- Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Thank you to Ms. SwantonBomb for the help :)**

Lit a POV

I woke up and felt like I had hit a wall at 90 mph. I tried to open my eyes, but only one would open. I looked around to see my dad standing by a window.

"Dad?" I croaked out in a whisper and he ran over to me.

"Li? You're awake?" he asked me and I groaned.

"Why am I not at home?" I asked him.

"Lita, we found you off the interstate… why did you try to run away?" he asked me and I remembered running away, I remembered crashing, but I didn't remember much after that.

"Because, Dad, I don't like it here anymore. You taught me to just leave when it got bad, so I was leaving." I said and he sighed.

"Lita, I'm sorry that I ever taught you that… I shouldn't have. You don't leave when it gets bad. You have to stick around just to see who is really there for you." he said and I sighed.

"When can I go home?" I asked him.

"Not for a few days, Li." He said and I groaned.

"I'm going to tell them you are awake." He said and I closed my eyes.

Randy POV

I was at John's because I didn't want to be home right now. I could get the sight of Lita out of my mind. She looked like hell and I wanted to hurt whoever did that to her. We were watching TV when John's mom came upstairs.

"You two should go to the hospital. She is awake." She said and I looked at John. He got up and grabbed his stuff while I called Kelly to tell her. She was at Beth's with Eve and I knew that they were all worried about Lita. I followed John to the hospital. I was going to go home after I saw her; I was tired of being around people. We stopped at the store before going to the hospital. John and I wanted to get her something. John got her some flowers and I found a teddy bear.

We drove there and met them outside in the parking lot. I hugged Kelly before walking inside; we found her room. The girls had bought balloons and I got a look for carrying in this huge teddy bear. We walked to her room and knocked. I wasn't surprised when her dad opened the door.

"Come on in, but she is sleeping. She doesn't look great, so just be warned." He said and we all walked in. She looked better than when I carried her up the hill beside the interstate. The girls were shocked and John looked upset. They put the stuff down and left. I put the teddy bear beside her and stood there for a minute.

"Can I stay for a little bit?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Randy, thank you so much for finding her." He said and hugged me.

I sat down beside her and her dad was visibly upset.

"I can sit with her, if you need to shower or something." I said and he nodded.

"You don't mind?" he asked me.

'No, she is my friend; I would like to stay." I said and he nodded.

"I'm going to run home to change and shower." He said. He gave me his cell phone number and left.

I sat there and watched the TV on mute so that I didn't bother her. I looked over one time and she was clutching the teddy bear I had given her; I couldn't help but smile. I felt a connection to Lita; I just hoped that she felt one too.

Lita POV

I woke up again later and looked over to see a sleeping Randy. I looked around and realized that he was the only one here with me. I felt something fuzzy and found a teddy bear beside me; I picked it up and looked at it. I looked at the tag and it was from Randy. I just smiled and saw balloon and flowers around my room. I realized that I did have friends; I was an idiot.

I looked over at Randy and he had woken up. He was looking at me and smiled when he saw that I was awake.

"Hi." He said and I tried to smile. I didn't know if I was smiling or not because it all hurt.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to visit you." he said and I nodded.

"Thanks for the teddy bear." I said and he just shrugged.

"I thought you hated me?" I asked him and he looked sad for a second.

"No, I couldn't hate you." he said and I nodded.

I talked to Randy for a little bit and I realized that Randy really was a nice guy. He was someone you just had to learn how to read. You also had to learn how to talk to him; he didn't open up to anyone.

"Lita?" he asked me after a little bit.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Why did you try to run away?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Cody cheated on me, my friends were mad at me, and I was having problems with my dad. I figured that no one would notice if I was gone." I said and he looked at me.

"We all noticed." He said and I felt bad.

"I'm sorry." I said and he scooted closer.

"You need to tell your dad that; he was really worried." He said and I sighed.

"I did when I woke up the first time." I said and he nodded.

"Randy, who found me?" I asked him.

"Not sure." He said and I nodded.

We were watching TV when the Dad came back inside the room. Randy gave me a careful hug before leaving. He promised to visit tomorrow and I nodded. I was actually hoping that he would stay longer.

"Where did all this stuff come from?" I asked Dad.

"Your friends; they are all worried about you." he said and I nodded.

"Dad, what happened?" I asked him and he sighed.

Lita's Dad POV

I was sitting with Lita and I knew that she would want to know what happened, but I really didn't know if I should be the one to tell her.

"Well, you crashed, walked down the interstate, and then we don't know. You were found down the embankment from the interstate. You have a broken hand, scratches, a few stitches in the back of your head, and a large gash down your leg. You also have defensive wounds on your hands." I said and she nodded.

"What exactly happened?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I left and went down the interstate. I must have fallen asleep and crashed; I woke up and the truck was down the side of the road. I started walking back towards the exit I had passed when I had a sharp pain in the back of my head. I don't remember anything else until I woke up in here." She said and I nodded.

"Lita, someone tried to rape you." I said and she paled.

"They didn't, but your clothes and other things are evidence now." I said and she nodded.

"You are fine now, honey. You are going to be able to go home in two days." I told her and she sighed.

"I also go tyour truck in the repair shop." I told her and she looked at me.

"I don't deserve it." She said and I sighed.

"Lita, I ran away when I was your age; as long as you learned something from it and you are safe now we aren't going to worry about it." I said and she smiled at me.

I watched TV with her until she fell back asleep. I was just grateful to God that she was alright.

**a/n: Let me know if you have an suggestions. **


	19. Likes?

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**MickieMelina4Eva, layali, angel, & Sonib89- Thank you for all the reviews.**

Lita POV

I got to go home and I was so glad. I just had to watch all my stitches and my cast. I was so glad that school was out on spring break next week so I got another week to recoup and do nothing. I got home and was surprised to see Randy, Kelly, Eve, Beth, John, Maria, Jeff, Matt, and Shannon waiting on me. I was glad to see all my friends, because I figured out who my real friends were.

I got out of the car and John carried me inside to the couch. I would have rather been in Randy's arms, but I wasn't complaining. We all went inside and my dad told them to stay for dinner. We were in the living room when Kelly decided that we needed to watch a movie. I was sitting in a two person recliner with Randy; he was a good pillow. I could see the jealously in John's eyes, but knew that I was sitting by who I wanted to be with. I had started to miss Randy when I wasn't texting or talking to him; I didn't know how he felt around me.

We watched a movie and Dad ordered us pizza. I was just glad to see my friends. They all left around midnight; John and Randy were the last to leave. I was getting ready to walk upstairs when my dad sat down on the sofa. I knew that he wanted to talk so I stayed in the recliner.

"I think Randy has a thing for you." he said and I looked at him.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because, he is protective of you; I can tell. He found you on the interstate and had to ride all the way to hospital with you because he wasn't going to leave you until I got there." He said and I was surprised. I didn't know that Randy found me because he didn't tell me.

I talked to Dad for a while before going to bed. I knew that I could sleep in and I wanted to. I wanted to sleep in my own bed after sleeping in that horrible hospital bed. I fell right asleep and dreamed of Randy… I had it bad for him.

John POV

I got up the next morning and headed over to Lita's. I was doing what her dad had asked us to and that was to keep her company and busy. We knew that she had been through a lot and we wanted her to know that she had friends.

I rang the doorbell and she answered. She grabbed her bag and walked back to my house. She was a little slow since she had stitches in her leg, but she was doing really well. We got to my house and I helped her out to the pool. I helped her out of the large shirt she was wearing and she laid down on swing; she looked good in a black bikini.

"You sure you just want to sit here?" I asked her because my brothers and I were going to swim.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I like sitting in swings." She said and I shrugged.

I knew that Randy and a few more people were coming over. I just hoped that Dave wasn't coming because I didn't want to deal with him or Layla. I was floating around while Lita was talking to Sean. I was just glad that she was alright and now I knew that Randy was my biggest competition. I had liked her since she moved here; he probably didn't even really like her.

We were swimming when Randy, Kelly, Phil, Shawn, Hunter, Chris, Beth, Maria, and Eve came over. I was glad that Dave didn't come over. I knew that a lot of people were getting tired of him. Beth, Maria, Eve, and Kelly all sat down near Lita and they were talking. The guys all got into the pool.

Kelly POV

I was glad that Lita was at John; she was my best friend. We were all talking while the guys were playing volleyball in the pool. I was glad that we were on spring break next week and this was going to be a fun weekend.

We stayed at John's all day and I got sun burnt; I didn't mind, but I would tomorrow when it started to hurt. People went home until it was just Randy, Phil, Lita, and me at John's with his family. We were all outside talking when his mom came outside.

"Do you all want dinner?" she asked us and we nodded.

"Mom, can we get Chinese?" John asked his mom.

"Sure." She said and took our orders; she went with John's dad to get the food. Sean had also left to go to his friends and John's other brothers weren't there.

We were all upstairs and I had helped Lita change; she was grateful that I was there to help her. We walked into the den and John's mom had brought food and drink upstairs. The guys made us plates of stuff and handed it to us. Lita and I were eating at the coffee table while the guys were eating in the floor. We got done, cleaned up, and claimed our sports to watch the Halloween movies. I was on the loveseat with Phil, Lita was on the couch with Randy and John. I knew that my brother really liked her, but I could tell that John liked her as well.

Randy POV

We were watching the movie and we must have all fallen asleep. I woke up the next morning and found Lita sprawled across John and me. I just smiled at the sight of her; I really liked her. I knew that John liked her too and I wasn't sure what was going to happen.

I fell back asleep and was woken up to John's mom telling us breakfast was ready. I looked around and realized that Lit and Kelly weren't up here. We all made our way downstairs and grabbed food. Kelly and Lita were all downstairs already; I sat beside Lita and she smiled at me.

We ate and Lita went back to her house; I took Kelly home. I was going upstairs to shower when Kelly stopped me.

"Wait… I wanna know something." She said and I turned to look at her.

"When are you going to tell her you like her?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Is it obvious?" I asked her.

'No, but I know it because you are my brother." She said and I nodded.

"What do you think that she will say?" I asked her.

"I think she likes you." she said and I just nodded.

"But, I will make you a deal… if you find out if Phil likes me then I will find out if Lita likes you?" she offered and I smiled.

"Deal." I said and walked upstairs. I was a little shocked that Kelly like Phil, but I knew that she could like a lot worse.

**a/n: Let me know if you have an suggestions. **


	20. Undefined

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**I am going to start putting an updated timeline on my profile, so if you want to know what's going on or what I'm going to start writing then just check out my page. I am also starting to take request and as always, suggestions. **

**MiamiTravel, layali, Ms. SwantonBomb,& Sonib89- Thank you for all the reviews.**

Lita POV

The first few days were annoying, but now I was used to my cast. I was glad that my friends were always coming over to hang out; I was glad I wasn't lonely when Dad was at work. I was sitting at home and watching TV with Kelly.

"Hey, Li?" she asked me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Do you like Randy?" she asked me and I looked at her confused.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I was just wondering… I think that you and my brother would go good together." She said and I shrugged; I really did like him.

"He seems like a nice guy once you get to know him." I said.

"Do you want to get to know him?" she asked me.

"Kel, why does it matter?" I asked her and she sighed. She wasn't good at keeping secrets.

"Because, he likes you." she said and I was happy inside, but I didn't want to show it.

"Oh." I said and she sighed.

"Don't let on that you know." She said and I nodded.

"Do you like him at all?" she asked me.

"Honestly, Kel, he is growing on me." I said and she smiled.

"So, is he asking Phil if he likes you?" I asked her and she turned red.

'That would be a yes." I said.

"How did you know?" she asked me.

"Good guess." I said and she threw a pillow at me.

Randy POV

I was hanging out with Phil at the gym; I needed to find out if he liked Kelly.

"Phil, gotta question?" I said and he looked at me.

"Do you like my sister?" I asked him and he looked at me strange.

"Why?" he asked me.

"I just noticed how you are around her… I am not gonna flip out; I just wanna know." I said and he shook his head.

"Yeah, I do… now I expect you to hit me." He said and I laughed.

"I just wanted to know… I think you should go for her." I said and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you smoking?" he asked me and I just smirked.

"Nothing, I just think that she deserves someone decent… I don't mind you so your decent." I said and he shook his head.

We finished working out and I headed home with Phil behind me; we were supposed to hang out with Kelly and Lita tonight. He was going to shower at my house and then we were heading over there.

We got to Lita's house and her dad left us money. They were watching TV when we walked in and I swore I saw Lita smile when she saw me. Phil hugged her and then I hugged her; I sat down next to her and we started to watch TV.

"I'm starving." Kelly said and we all agreed to go out. We didn't want pizza, so we grabbed the money and loaded into Kelly's car. I was in the backseat by Lita; I watched her as we rode there. I looked away when she looked at me, but I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye.

We ended up a wing place because Phil and I wanted to eat buffalo wings. I helped Lita out of the car and we all walked inside. I wasn't happy to see Dave, John, Layla, and Michelle sitting on the other side of the restaurant.

"You sure you want to eat here?" I asked them and they saw them.

"Who cares, unless you don't want to be seen with us." Kelly said and Phil just wrapped an arm around Kelly's shoulders. I pulled Lita close to me and we sat down at the table.

We had fun eat and I helped Lita because she couldn't do much with one arm. I was having so much fun with Lita, Kelly, and Phil. I didn't care who saw me out with them, because I had more fun with them than I did anyone else.

We were eating when John and Dave walked up to our table.

"Come join us." Dave said and we looked at each other.

"Just Phil and Randy." He added and Phil put his arm around Kelly. I put my arm around Lita.

"We have much better company right here." I said.

"Nice, Randy, well when you want to come back from being a reject, don't think we are going to let you." Dave said.

"Dave, if being a reject means getting the hell away from you, then I am life is looking up." I said and Lita smiled at the comment. Kelly just laughed and Phil was shaking his head.

Lita POV

We got done eating and went back to my house; I couldn't believe that Randy had told Dave basically to f- off. We got back and started to watch TV again; I was curled up to Randy and he had his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm going to head home; I'm tired." Kelly said and hugged me.

"You want to come over tomorrow?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Call you in the morning." She said and I nodded. Phil hugged me and left about the same time Kelly left.

I was on the couch with Randy and I looked at him; he was watching TV.

"Randy?" I asked him and he looked down at me.

"Did you mean what you told Dave?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I did." He said.

"I don't want people to hate you because you are hanging out with me." I told him and he looked upset; I was going to have to learn where that line was at.

"Lita, I don't care." He said and I looked at him.

"I just thought that social standing was sorta important to you since you are on the football team and you were home coming king, and a few other things." I said and he sighed. He stood up and picked me up. He carried me up to my bed.

"Night." He said and I could hear him walk downstairs and out the door. I just sighed and had no clue what to do about him. He confused the crap out of me, because he didn't open up to people. I was close to just saying forget it he is a friend.

John POV

I watched as Randy walked to his car and leave. He looked frustrated; I couldn't believe that he had picked them over us. I knew that Phil would do whatever he wanted to, but Randy was the one who cared what people thought. I was also annoyed because he kept spending time with Lita; I liked her first.

**a/n: Let me know if you have an suggestions. **


	21. Plans

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**I am going to start putting an updated timeline on my profile, so if you want to know what's going on or what I'm going to start writing then just check out my page. I am also starting to take request and as always, suggestions. **

**MiamiTravel, layali, Ms. SwantonBomb,& Sonib89- Thank you for all the reviews.**

Lita Pov

I woke up to my phone ringing; it was Kelly. I answered it and talked to her for a little while. She was going to come get me in about an hour. I showered and got ready. I was finally getting used to my cast and other things. I was supposed to go to the doctor tomorrow for a check-up; Dad was going to take me.

I walked downstairs and Dad was watching TV.

"You going to Kelly and Randy's?" he asked me.

"Kelly's." I said and he looked at me funny.

"Something wrong with you and Randy?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"He is just different and that makes it hard to be friends with." I said and he nodded.

"Li, he likes you, so just don't count him out because he can't talk to you about everything." He said and I nodded.

Kelly came a minute later and I left. I knew that my dad was right, but it was still frustrating. We didn't go straight to her house, but we went to the mall first. I had some money, but all the stores we were going in just weren't my style. Kelly bought a tone of stuff. I finally found a hot topic and went inside of it. I usually didn't like hot topic, but I found a great shirt. I bought and Kelly wanted me to put it on as soon as we got back to her house.

We stopped and got lunch on the way back; we grabbed Randy some food and finally got back to Kelly's house.

"You have to change now." Kelly said and I smirked.

I changed into my new shirt without much difficulty and Kelly put a new outfit that she bought.

"Cute!" she said and I smiled.

"Phil is going to drool over you girl." I said and she was dying laughing because I was making fun of Layla always saying girl or girlfriend.

Randy POV

I heard Lita and Kelly downstairs. I knew that I had been rude to Lita and I wanted to talk to her; I just wasn't sure how. I was in the bonus room working out when I heard someone walk upstairs.

"We got you food." I heard Lita said and I turned around; She gave me a small smile.

"Thanks." I said as I stood up and took it from her. I sat it on the table and she turned to leave.

"I like your shirt." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Thanks, I just bought it today." She said and walked back down the stairs. I finished working out, ate, showered, and then went to see what Kelly and Lita were doing. I was laughing because they were playing Mario Kart on the Wii and Lita only had one arm. She was winning, but it was still funny.

"Hey, sis, Phil is coming over later." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Anyone else?" Lita asked me.

"We can invite some more people over and have a party." Kelly suggested and I nodded.

"Sounds good." I said.

'You call Phil, John, and Drew; we will call Maria, Eve, and Beth." She said and I nodded.

I called the guys and they were going to come over; I ended up inviting Cody, Kofi, and Jay to come over as well. I wanted there to be a lot of people, so I had less chance of being near Lita. I knew that I liked her, but I just didn't know how to talk to her, what to say, or what to do. I knew that I wanted her to be my girlfriend, but I hadn't dated anyone in so long that most people just saw me as scary or Kelly's mean brother.

I walked back downstairs after calling everyone and Kelly was outside on the phone. Lita was watching TV.

"I…" I got ready to say and she looked at me.

"Never mind." I said and turned to go back upstairs; I got to my room when she opened the door right behind me.

"What is your deal?" she asked me and I looked at her strange.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

Lita POV

I was frustrated with Randy; he was sending mixed signals and I was tired of it.

"What is your problem? You keep sending mixed signals… one day you act like you like and the next I have to watch what I say because you are going to get a PMS on me and not talk to me." I said and he just looked at me; he was the hardest person to read. I hated it.

"Why did I think I was going to get an answer out of you?" I said out loud and turned to leave.

I was about to walk out when Randy pulled me back and shut his door. I sighed and looked at him.

"Seriously, Randy, this is…" I was saying when he kissed me. I just stood there for a second; he looked at me.

"I do like you, but I don't know how to… not be scary or mean." He admitted and I just nodded.

"I am not trying to drive you away, but I just don't know how to open up to you. I want to date you, but… I don't know how." He said and I just looked at him. I got ready to say something, but he opened the door.

"You should go get ready with Kelly." He said and I sighed; I went back downstairs and now I was more frustrated than when I started to talk to him.

We got ready and everyone came over; we had music playing, food, and I was dancing with a broken arm. A lot more people showed up than we invited, but it was a lot of fun. I was dancing with Jeff and I noticed that Randy kept looking at me. I was going to ignore him and not even know he was standing there. I was having fun with Kelly, Beth, Eve, and Maria; we made a dance floor and stayed on it. Nattie and Brie also came so they were on the dance floor with us and we were having fun. Phil was sticking close to Kelly; they were cute together.

I was having fun and John was dancing with me; I could still feel Randy's stare on me.

"I will be back; I need a drink." I told John and went to grab water.

I was standing in the kitchen when someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I looked back to see John and smiled.

"I couldn't wait on you." he said and I was laughing.

We were talking and laughing when John threw me over his shoulder and carried me upstairs. I wasn't worried yet, but I couldn't figure out what was going on.

Phil POV

I was dancing with Kelly when I saw John carry Jodi upstairs.

"The plan is working." I told Kelly and she smiled. I was surprised that she had come up with the idea to pay John off to help us make Randy realize that he liked Lita. I knew that John liked her, but he knew that he didn't have a shot against Randy.

I was watching when Randy noticed that he couldn't find Lita.

"He noticed." I told her and she smiled.

"Are we mean for doing this?" I asked her and she smiled.

"No." she said.

"Good, but you know that now since we are partners in crime; I have to date ya." I said and she laughed.

"I can live with those terms." She said and I was laughing.

"Oh, there he went." I said and Kelly just shrugged as she kissed me. I really liked this plan.

Lita POV

I was upstairs with John and he explained to me the plan that Kelly had set up. I should have been mad, but curiosity got the best of me.

"Ok, so you tell me to stop." John said.

"What if he hits you?" I asked him; I didn't want him to get hurt.

"Just promise to hang out with me tomorrow all day and we will be even." He said and I smiled. I hugged him and nodded.

We heard someone reach for the handle and I smirked at John.

"No, John, stop!" I said and we were wrestling around; he was being careful of my arm.

"Just stay still." He said and we were both trying not to laugh.

Randy came flying into the room and grabbed John. He threw John out in the hallway and hit him a few times.

"Randy, stop." I said and put my hand on Randy's shoulder. He looked at me and I was doing my best to look convincing. He looked at John one more time and pulled me to his room. He walked in, and pushed me against the shut door.

Randy POV

I went upstairs after I noticed that Lita was missing. I walked up there and heard John struggling with her. I opened the door to see John on top of her; I saw red and pulled him off her. I hit him a few times before Lita walked over to me. I felt her hand on my shoulder and it was like a calming effect over me. I looked at her and she looked upset.

"Randy, stop." She whispered.

I looked at her and she was beautiful. I pulled her to my room and pushed her up against the door. I kissed her with everything I had. I was willing to try to be a better person for her.

**a/n: Let me know if you have an suggestions. **


	22. Changed

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**MiamiTravel, layali, MustangRebelsPrincess, & Sonib89- Thank you for all the reviews!**

Lita POV

I was shocked that Randy had kissed me… I knew what he had said earlier. I couldn't believe that Kelly and Phil's plan had worked. I had my eyes closed as I felt Randy lean his forehead to mine.

"I know what I said earlier, but… I didn't mean it. I just don't want to hurt you." he whispered and I opened my eyes to see his closed; I studied his face and I knew that he was serious.

"You won't hurt me." I said and he stepped back; I didn't lose eye contact with him.

I knew that Randy had a temper and a dark side; honestly he did scare me, but I knew that somewhere inside of him that he was a good guy. I wanted to find that part of him; I was drawn to him.

"Come on." He said and he took my hand as we walked back downstairs. Randy kept me close to him the rest of the night. I stayed that night and fell asleep on the couch next to Randy. I felt safe around him, but I still didn't know where that fine line was where he would snap.

John POV

I was outside the next day and I was sporting a black eye. I wouldn't explain to my mom what happened, because I knew that she would get mad. I was in the pool when Lita came outside. I hoped out of the pool and gave her a small hug; I didn't want to get her soaked.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" I asked her when she sat in the swing.

"No, actually he wanted to date me." She said and I smirked.

"He better treat you right." I said and she smirked.

"Don't worry, John, I know that you will be there to help. You were my first real friend here." She said and I was surprised because we didn't completely get along at first.

"Lita, can you tell me why my son has a black eye… he won't tell me." My mom said as she walked outside.

"That would be my fault; I accidentally hit him with my cast last night, because I didn't know who was trying to help me." Lita said and Mom looked at me.

"Would it have been so hard to tell me that?" she asked me and I shrugged. I was glad that Lita didn't tell her the truth.

"Thanks." I said when mom went back inside.

"You shouldn't have let him hit you." she said and I shrugged.

"I don't care…" I said and she shrugged as she sat down on the edge of the pool.

"What do you think that he is going to do when he finds out it was a set up?" she asked me.

"Pray that Kelly is the one telling him." I said and we were laughing.

Lita POV

The rest of spring break went by in a hurry… now I just wanted school to be out. I rode to school Monday with Kelly. I was going to the doctor's in a few days to see if I could get the cast off. Kelly was glad that I was dating Randy and I was glad that Kelly was dating Phil. Beth wasn't happy with either of us because she didn't have a boyfriend. Eve was talking to Jeff, which no one saw coming, but if they are happy.

I was walking to my second period with Beth and she looked so unhappy.

"Just get back with Shannon." I told her and she shrugged.

"I don't know… I just don't like being the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend." She said and I put my good arm around her.

"Trust me, B, all the good ones are worth the wait." I said and she smiled.

I was glad for lunch because the first two classes were so boring. I walked to lunch and sat down next to Eve, Beth, and Maria. Kelly walked up a few minutes later and sat down with us. She didn't look happy at all.

"What's wrong?" Eve asked her.

"Phil is a butt when he gets around Dave." She said and Maria hugged her.

"They all are, because Dave is an ass." Beth said and we were all laughing.

We were talking and having fun because Jeff, Matt, and Drew were sitting with us. I was looking around when I saw Randy looking at me. I gave him a small smile and he smiled back. I was shocked that he smiled back; I was still getting used to Randy and his moods.

"I can't believe that you are dating him." Eve said and I smirked.

"Me either." I said as I turned back around.

I basically slept through my next class and then went to my last one. I liked my last class because we rarely did anything. I was helping John clean spark plugs again when someone handed me a note. I opened it and sighed.

"What?" John asked as I pulled Phil over to us.

"Randy found out and apparently he's not a happy person." I said and Phil didn't look happy either.

"Who told you?" Phil asked me.

"Kelly." I said and John sighed. I was looking at them when my phone buzzed. I looked at it; Kelly wanted me to come over tonight.

"I'm coming too." Phil said and I nodded.

"What should I do?" John asked.

"Avoid him until we know how he is going to take it?" I offered and John nodded.

Randy POV

I wasn't happy… they had planned for John to grab Lita just so I would figure out I liked her? I had always liked her; I did since she started coming over. I just don't want to hurt her; she makes me smile, but nothing makes the voice and thoughts go away.

I got home and I was glad that no one was home. I walked upstairs, stripped down to my shorts and started to work out. I didn't know what to do or think about the plan. I was annoyed because I didn't need anyone helping me to figure out who I liked or didn't like. I was killing the punching bag when Phil walked into the room. I just looked at him.

"Kelly is downstairs; she wants to talk to you." he said and I sighed; I couldn't ignore my sister. I loved my sister.

I walked downstairs with Phil and saw Kelly outside talking to Lita.

"Tell her to come in here." I told him and he walked outside. Kelly came in a second later and I just looked at her.

"Look, Randy, I know that you aren't happy, but I wanted you and Lita to be together. You like her and we all knew it. I knew that you wouldn't go for her unless you had a push." She said and I sighed.

"Kelly, I didn't want a push." I said and I was trying not to yell at her.

"Randy, you will be happy with Lita…" she was saying.

"I was fine by myself." I snapped and she sighed. I knew that Kelly had seen me at my best and worst.

"Lita likes you." she was saying. I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Kelly, I love you, but I don't want anyone." I growled and she just looked at me.

"Why not?" she asked me.

"Because, I don't want to hurt her." I said.

"Then why did you want to date her right now?" she asked me.

"Because, I thought that I could control it." I said and let Kelly go.

"You can, she can help." She said and I shook my head no.

"You have to tell her." Kelly said.

"She will get the picture when I don't talk to her anymore." I said and walked upstairs. I didn't want to deal with anyone right now. I guess the only safe place really was in my head.

**a/n: Let me know if you have an suggestions. **


	23. Realization

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**MiamiTravel, layali, MustangRebelsPrincess, & Sonib89- Thank you for all the reviews!**

**I only have one or two more chapters left...**

Lita POV

The past few weeks had sucked… Randy won't talk to me and he turned into a bigger asshole than before. I have gone over to Kelly's and he won't even be on the same floor of the house as me. I hate this because I felt really close to Randy. I had to tell John what was going on and he wants to kick Randy's ass. I told him that it wasn't worth and he actually listened to me.

John and I talked everyday for the past few weeks because he was actually a nicer guy than I thought. Kelly felt bad about pushing me and Randy together, but I didn't hold it against her. I was surprised when Phil beat up Randy, but it was funny. Kelly had no clue who to feel bad for and who to be mad at during the fight. Beth was now dating Drew… it was an interesting couple. Eve was still with Jeff and Maria and I were the single ones. Cody wanted me back, but I told him no way in hell because he didn't care to begin with. I just wanted school to be over with and we had less than one week left… I would be a senior next year and then we could leave Arizona. I knew that my dad wasn't really thrilled with this town anymore, but it was decision to leave or stay. I just decided to stay for one more year, because I had a few friends.

I was sitting outside after school; Kelly and I were waiting on Phil and John. We were sitting on the tailgate of John's truck.

"Are you ok?" Kelly asked me and I shrugged.

"I'm not going to lie… I hate that your brother isn't talking to me." I said and she nodded.

"I'm sorry, Li, I have tried everything to get him to talk to you. He just stayed upstairs and works out. I don't know what's going on." She said and I nodded.

"I'm just glad that we are still friends." She said and I hugged her.

"Trust me your brother isn't going to get in way of that." I said and she was laughing.

We were sitting there when Phil and John walked up. I just smiled at John; we were all talking when Dave came flying past us. We were all shocked as Randy was stalking after him. Dave looked like he had been beaten and Randy looked livid.

"Randy, stop." Kelly said and John jumped in to stop him as Phil went to check on Dave. Randy wouldn't stop and he was pushing John away.

Kelly POV

I looked over at Lita and we ran towards Randy. I knew that Randy could lose his temper, but I hadn't seen him this bad in a long time.

"Randy, stop." Lita said and he pushed her out of the way. She fell over and got back up.

"Randy, it's not worth it." I told him and he ignored me. John was pulling on him to stop and Lita walked in front of him; I didn't want her to get hurt.

"Randy, let it go." She said and she had his face in her hands; she was making him look at her. I was shocked to see Randy look at her and he softened his expression.

"It's not worth it… you don't need to hurt him." Lita told him and he sighed. He closed his eyes and I watched as all his muscles relaxed and he took a breath.

"I'm going home… I need to see you later." He whispered to her and she nodded.

We watched as he left and Phil had Dave sitting up. I walked over to Lita and she just sighed.

"Thanks." I whispered and she nodded.

We walked over to see Dave and Randy had really done a number on him. He was bloody and I'm sure he had a broken nose.

"Thanks, Lita, you're not as much of a bitch as I thought." Dave said and Lita kicked him square in the chest. He fell back over.

'I didn't do it for you, asshole." She said and I just smirked.

"I will take him to the hospital; you all need to see if Randy is ok." John said.

Lita followed me and Phil to our house. Randy was upstairs and I could hear him killing the punching bag.

"I will check on him." Lita said and we nodded.

Randy POV

I left the school and went home. I was livid at Dave; he was nothing but a prick. I was shocked at how much I let the anger take over my body. I was just glad that Lita was there to stop me; I don't know why, but she had the calming effect on me. I knew that I wanted her in my life, but after what I did to Dave; I was scared. I never wanted to hurt anyone close to me. I didn't need to or want to… I would hate myself if I did that.

I was beating the crap out of the punching bag when I sensed someone watching me; I turned to see Lita standing there. She looked beautiful and I knew that I had fucked up when I stopped talking to her.

"I wanted to see if you were ok." She said and I closed my eyes. I hoped that I wasn't seeing things; I looked up again and she was still there. I walked over to her and pulled her to me; I kissed her with everything I had. I couldn't help myself; I knew that I was going to graduate in a week, but I also knew that I would wait a year to marry her. I loved her already; I just hoped that I hadn't fucked up the chance to have her.

"Thank you." I whispered and she looked at me.

"For what?" she asked me.

"For trying… for stopping me… and for not giving up." I said.

"I couldn't… I felt too much." She said and I kissed her again.

"I know that I graduate and you still have another year, but I want this to work. You are the closest I have ever felt to a person. You made everything go away and you help me." I told her and she just looked at me. I loved staring into her green eyes.

"I…" she was saying, but instead she kissed me. I had all I needed to know that I had found someone who accepted me… and my voices.

**a/n: Let me know if you have an suggestions. **


	24. Life as I know it

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**MiamiTravel & Sonib89- Thank you for all the reviews! **

**I thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. I hope that you liked it... this is the last chapter. I won't be writing a sequel becuase I ended up wrapping it up in this chapter. I know it's probably anti-climactic, but I pray that you like it. **

Lita POV

I couldn't believe it… my senior year flew by faster than I could have imagined it would. I had been through an interesting year. Randy graduated and worked for his dad for a year. He wanted to start college when Kelly and I did. I couldn't believe that we were even dating. I knew that everyone had noticed a change in Randy. He was different now and his Mom was glad that I was around.

Kelly, Randy, Phil, Beth, Eve, and myself all went to Arizona State University. We started and graduated college together. Kelly and I got degrees in Sports Medicine, Beth got a degree in Communications, Eve got a degree in Teaching, and Randy and Phil both got degrees in Business Management. I was glad that I had made these friends and kept them for so long. I still saw them periodically.

Randy and I got married a month after we both graduated and I had no doubt that he was the person I wanted to be with for forever. I had loved him since I had met him and I wouldn't change a thing. Kelly and Phil didn't get married, but introduced each other to the person that they ended up marrying. I was still close to Beth and Eve; Beth became a lesbian and I supported her even when her own family didn't. Eve was having fun being single and vowed never to get married.

I still saw my dad during the regular visitation hours each weekend. He was serving in Leavenworth Federal Prison, but hoped to get out on good behavior. He waited until I graduated high school before turning himself in to the authorities. I was glad that he was doing the right thing and Randy even visited him when we could.

I moved to Arizona because my dad made me and we were running from the law, now I wish that I could go back because it's where I made my best friends, met my husband, and learned a lot about myself. Sometimes moving for because you have a dirty little secret isn't a bad thing.

**The End**


End file.
